Quand une chasse peut tourner au désastre
by MissDraymione
Summary: Nous sommes six mois après la Bataille Finale, de nombreux mangemorts sont dans la nature et l'Ordre du Phénix doit les retrouver. Des anciens mangemorts intègrent l'Ordre mais était-ce une bonne idée de la part d'Hermione. Avait-elle vraiment besoin de se mettre à dos un mangemort qui ne veut que la mort de ses amis et la sienne. C'est l'objet de cette histoire.
1. Blabla de départ

Blabla de départ :

Quelques explications sur le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire. Tout d'abord, tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf l'intrigue bien sûr, elle est tout droit sortie de mon imagination. Ensuite définissons le « Quand », nous sommes six mois après la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, Harry a vaincu Voldemort par contre l'histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue _des Reliques de la Mort_. Puis définissons le « Où », nous sommes toujours en Grande-Bretagne. Bien maintenant que le cadre spatio-temporel est posé on va passer aux personnages. Vous me suivez toujours ? Bien.

- Tous les défunts des livres sont bien enterrés six pieds sous terre voire même mangés par les vers de terre.

- Harry, parrain du petit Teddy Lupin, sort avec Ginny depuis cinq mois.

- Hermione et Ron ont passé un mois ensemble puis se sont séparés d'une même décision et en restant amis même si Ron en veut toujours un peu à Hermione d'avoir voulu rompre.

- Drago sera également de la partie accompagné de Narcissa et de Lucius mais vous verrez plus tard pourquoi.

- Certains autres personnages des livres feront des apparitions au cours de la fiction.

Pour le rating, je pense mettre T juste pour le langage un peu familier voire vulgaire parfois.

Maintenant passons à l'histoire.


	2. Crise et souvenir

M. Granger et sa femme avaient invité toute leur famille pour un repas dominical, rare moment où ils pouvaient profiter de leur fille unique, Hermione. Elle était heureuse de revoir toute sa famille après cette guerre qui l'avait éloignée d'eux. Mais elle savait également que le combat n'était pas terminé car des mangemorts s'étaient évanouie dans la nature et qu'il fallait à tout prix les retrouver et les enfermer à Azkaban. Mais pour l'instant, l'heure était à la fête, Hermione secoua la tête pour évacuer ses idées noires, descendit les escaliers dans sa robe rouge pour accueillir sa famille.

Le repas se passait à merveille quand tout à coup, la sonnette retentit dans la maison des Granger.

« Charles, tu attendais encore quelqu'un ? » demanda Henriette, sa mère.

« Non personne Maman. Continuez à manger je reviens tout de suite. C'est peut-être un voisin qui a besoin de quelque chose. »

Charles Granger se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Il trouva alors sur le seuil un jeune homme blond platine. Ce dernier prit la parole :

« Monsieur Granger, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais le Phénix a besoin de votre fille pour une réunion express. »

Charles fit rentrer le jeune homme dans le hall et appela sa fille. Celle-ci arriva souriante vers son père mais quand elle vit la personne derrière lui, son sourire s'effaça et ses yeux s'assombrir.

« Malefoy, pourquoi es-tu là ? » demanda froidement Hermione.

« Granger, l'Ordre a besoin de toi. Ils ont trouvé Nott père avec Crabbe et Goyle père. »

Hermione se retourna vers son père et s'excusa auprès de lui. Il compris parfaitement la situation et laissa sa fille partir avec ce jeune homme qui lui était complètement inconnu. Hermione prit sa cape noire, ouvrit la porte, sortit suivie de Malefoy et transplana. Charles referma la porte en se demandant ce que ce jeune homme avait bien pu faire à sa fille pour qu'elle soit aussi froide envers lui. Il retourna dans la salle à manger et dit :

« Hermione a dû partir d'urgence pour son pensionnat, je crois que les professeurs ont besoin d'elle pour contenir une émeute dans l'établissement. »

« Ce n'est pas trop dangereux ? » questionna la cousine d'Hermione.

« Non, Hermione sait se défendre. Elle vous présente ses excuses pour être partie sans avoir dit au revoir. »

Quand Hermione arriva devant le Square Grimmaurd, elle ne prit pas le temps de voir si Malefoy la suivait, trop énervée par cet interruption inopinée de l'Ordre. Elle arriva dans la cuisine et embrassa la salle du regard. Elle fit le tour de la table et alla se placer à un bout de celle-ci pour pouvoir enfin exploser à sa guise.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous débrouiller seuls pour arrêter Nott, Crabbe et Goyle ? »

« Cette robe te va bien Hermione. » répondit Georges Weasley pour essayer de désamorcer la bombe mais en vain.

« Ne dévie pas la conversation, idiot. Alors pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas intervenir sans moi ? Vous avez peur de mourir c'est ça ? Quand je ne suis pas là pour rattraper vos conneries, vous attendez patiemment que je revienne pour ensuite partir à la chasse aux mangemorts ? Vous interrompez mon seul repas avec ma famille depuis des lustres et vous n'avez pas de regrets ? Vous, qui prônez le sens de la famille à tout bout de champs. J'en ai marre de toujours être là pour rattraper vos erreurs. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sortie une des meilleures de Poudlard que vous devez toujours vous reposez sur moi. Harry est là également, Ron aussi et même si j'ai mal au cœur de le dire mais Malefoy est là pour vous aider, c'est lui qui a côtoyez ces gens pendant son enfance. Maintenant je voudrais pouvoir dormir tranquille jusqu'à demain matin. Bonsoir. »

Dans un tourbillon de capes à en faire pâlir Severus Rogue, Hermione monta bruyamment les escaliers au risque de réveiller la matrone Black dans son tableau.

_« Qu'elle hurle, ça leur remettra peut-être les idées en place. »_ pensa Hermione. Elle rentra dans sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec Malefoy depuis que ce dernier avait intégré l'Ordre. Elle se remémora d'ailleurs ce souvenir.

_ C'était elle qui avait retrouvé Malefoy sur le pas de sa porte un matin. Il était venu s'excuser et lui avait expliqué qu'il voulait rentrer dans les rangs de l'Ordre pour pouvoir se venger des mangemorts qui avaient terrorisé son enfance. Elle lui avait expliqué que l'Ordre n'était pas une association vengeresse et qu'il faudrait qu'il gagne la confiance des anciens membres comme de ses anciens camarades et elle la première. Il l'avait alors regardée dans les yeux, qui montraient pour une fois sa détermination à éliminer ses anciens démons pour devenir un homme meilleur, et lui avait expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé pendant sa fuite après la Bataille Finale. Elle remarqua qu'il avait mûri et qu'il était prêt à repartir sur le droit chemin._

_Quand elle l'avait ramené au Square, tous les membres présents l'avait félicitée pour avoir trouver et arrêter un mangemort. Elle les regarda d'un air étonné et pris place au bout de la table pour déclamer son plaidoyer en faveur de Malefoy :_

_« Je n'ai pas ramené Malefoy ici pour l'enfermer mais plutôt pour le faire rentrer dans nos rangs. »_

_A ce moment tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, empêchant Hermione de continuer._

_« Silence ! » cria-t-elle. Le silence demandé se fit immédiatement._

_« Bien maintenant écoutez-moi tous. Malefoy est venu en personne devant ma maison pour présenter ses excuses, il m'a expliqué ce qu'il avait fait pendant ce mois de fuite après la Bataille Finale. Je suppose que vous voulez des preuves. Interrogez-le avec du Veritaserum et vous verrez qu'il dit vrai. Vous ne voulez pas non plus mes souvenirs pour être sûrs ? Je suis comme vous, je ne demande qu'à le croire et pouvoir lui faire confiance.»_

_Elle sortit de la salle et monta dans sa chambre, en laissant tout le monde en plan dans la cuisine. Peu de temps après, Malefoy monta la voir et lui dit qu'il était admis même s'il avait une période d'essai. Il lui dit également que pour des raisons de « cohabitation sereine », ils devraient dormir dans la même chambre car Ron avait dit « Je ne veux pas d'une fouine dans son genre dans ma chambre, il suffit de le mettre avec elle puisque c'est elle qui l'a ramené. »_

A cette pensée, Hermione sourit sarcastiquement en pensant que Ron lui en voulait toujours un peu d'avoir voulu rompre avec lui. Elle allait passer dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna pour voir qui était l'intrus. Ce dernier avait des cheveux blonds presque blancs et il lui souriait ironiquement.


	3. Projet et visite guidée

Fin du premier chapitre :

_Elle allait passer dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna pour voir qui était l'intrus. Ce dernier avait des cheveux blonds presque blancs et il lui souriait ironiquement._

Drago s'étendit sur son lit et regarda Hermione passer la porte pour aller à la salle de bain. Il l'avait trouvée impressionnante ce soir encore plus que la première fois qu'elle avait haussé la voix, lors de son arrivée dans l'Ordre. Vingt minutes plus tard, Hermione sortit de la salle d'eau, calmée et détendue. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Elle rangea ses affaires pendant que Drago passait dans la salle d'eau. Elle s'installe confortablement sur son lit, sortit son livre et commença sa lecture le temps que Drago vienne se coucher. C'était leur rituel, pas de parole avant que tout le monde soit couché. Drago sortit, rangea ses affaires et se mit sous les draps de son lit. Il prit la parole :

« Granger, tu n'aurais pas dû aller à Serpentard ? »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » répondit-elle, en posant son livre sur ses jambes et en levant son regard le blond.

« Parce que ton discours était très finement ficelé. Digne d'un Serpy. »

« Je dois être remontée dans ton estime si tu commences à m'associer à un Serpentard. »

« Peut-être, pas sûr. Au fait, tu portais une jolie robe ce soir. »

« Merci, Malefoy. Mais que c'est-il passé en bas après mon départ ? » questionna la brune.

« La vieille Black s'est mise à hurler, ce qui a déclenché le retour à la normal de l'assemblée qui était encore abasourdie de ton discours. Ensuite, ils ont décidé de partir arrêter Nott, Crabbe et Goyle. »

« Bien voilà, ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi un peu. Il faudrait que je prenne des vacances, comme nos anciens camarades de classe. On n'a pas arrêté depuis six mois, chasser les mangemorts, se faire des ailiers, d'espionner... »

Après cette parole, le silence se fit dans la chambre. Les deux jeunes gens réfléchissaient à une solution. Et ce fut Drago qui reprit :

« Granger, j'ai une idée. »

« Laquelle s'il te-plaît Malefoy ? » s'impatienta la brune.

« J'ai remis à neuf le manoir, mes parents n'y habitent plus et moi je suis le plus souvent ici. On pourrait passer une semaine tranquille dans ma propriété pour se ressourcer et ensuite reprendre la chasse. » exposa le blond.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle réfléchissait

_« Des vacances chez Malefoy, pourquoi pas, mais il faut que je revisite la propriété, que je vois avec lui les activités, les invités... »_

« Je suis d'accord, par contre j'ai quelques conditions. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je dois visiter ta propriété avant que nous invitions. Harry, Ron et moi nous gardons un mauvais souvenir de notre passage chez toi. Ensuite nous devons voir ce que nous allons faire pendant cette semaine de vacances et enfin qui viendra avec nous. Ça te va ? »

« Parfait, on y va demain pour préparer notre dossier en béton pour ensuite le présenter devant les membres. Je crois que ce sera ça le plus compliqué... » fit remarquer le blond

« Oui, je sais mais avec ta ruse et notre éloquence on devrait y arriver. » conclut l'ancienne rouge et or.

Ils se serrèrent la main pour conclure leur accord et s'endormir, tout en réfléchissant à un plan d'action pour les jours à venir.

Le blond et la brune se levèrent aux aurores pour essayer d'échapper aux autres membres de l'Ordre qui se levaient aux alentours de huit heures. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de se parler uniquement en cas d'urgence jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant le Manoir Malefoy. Ils s'habillèrent le plus silencieusement possible, Hermione dans la salle de bain et Drago dans la chambre. Sauf que quand Hermione sortit de la salle d'eau, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver un Malefoy torse nu face à elle. Ses yeux dévalèrent de bas en haut le torse du blond. Quand elle releva la tête pour regarder son visage, elle vit son sourire narquois. Elle lui jeta un regard noir en guise d'avertissement et lui laissa la salle de bain.

Comme ils n'avaient pas besoin de prendre un petit déjeuner, Élisa l'elfe de maison de Drago leur en avait préparé un pour leur arrivée, ils descendirent directement dans le hall du Square en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Madame Black. Ils gagnèrent la porte d'entrée mais celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Arthur Weasley. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Drago en lui faisant comprendre qu'ils devaient échapper aux yeux d'Arthur et se faufiler et sortir de la maison avant que la porte ne se referme. Ce qu'ils arrivèrent à faire sans trop de difficultés vu l'entraînement dispensé par leurs anciens professeurs et les Aurors. Dehors, Hermione prit le bras de Drago et par ce geste lui donna le feu vert pour transplaner au manoir.

Ils apparurent dans un craquement sonore devant le portail finement ouvragé du Manoir Malefoy. Drago poussa ce dernier et fit entrer Hermione. Ils marchèrent côte à côte le long de l'allée menant à l'entrée du manoir. Hermione allait ouvrir la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrir d'elle-même sur la petite elfe de maison de Malefoy. Élisa prit leurs capes et les mena dans le salon où un copieux petit déjeuner trônait sur la table basse. Hermione et Drago s'assirent sur le sofa qui faisait face à la table et dégustèrent ce petit déjeuner en silence.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Drago se tourna vers Hermione et la questionna :

« Alors, tu veux démarrer la visite du domaine ? Tu veux commencer par le manoir ou les extérieurs ? »

« On va démarrer par l'intérieur. »

Hermione fit apparaître un carnet et une plume qu'elle ensorcela pour que cette dernière puisse prendre des notes au fur et mesure de la visite.

_« On ne refait pas une Miss-je-sais-tout »_ pensa Drago en la voyant faire.

Ils commencèrent par le deuxième étage. Il y avait sept chambres, avec salle de bain attenante, ainsi que la chambre de Drago. Drago expliqua à Hermione que les chambres changeaient de couleurs suivant le caractère et les désirs de son occupant. En descendant au premier, Drago fit visiter à Hermione sa bibliothèque, sa salle détente et son bureau. Enfin au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait la cuisine et les appartements d'Élisa, le salon avec une baie vitrée donnant sur l'immense jardin du blond, une salle de bal et une salle de réception. Ils passèrent ensuite à la visite de l'extérieur. Il y avait un assez vaste terrain pour faire du Quidditch, une basse-cour avec des écuries et un bois qui faisait le tour de la propriété.

Quand ils furent de retour dans le salon, Élisa leur apporta du jus de citrouille pour pouvoir finir la matinée. Ils se mirent au travail. Ils décidèrent donc d'inviter, Harry et Ginny, Neville et Luna, ainsi que Ron et enfin Blaise Zabini. C'est Drago qui avait demandé d'inclure Zabini dans leur groupe car ce dernier lui avait fait part de son envie de participer à la chasse aux mangemorts. Hermione avait accepté sans conditions à cette requête ce qui étonna le blond. Mais il oublia très vites son étonnement quand il vit le brune écrire sans s'arrêter une longue, très longue liste d'activités. Il posa sa main sur le poignet de l'ex rouge et or pour la stopper ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Elle se redressa et le regarda surprise et suspicieuse. Le blond éclaira sa lanterne.

« Arrête-toi cinq minutes. Tu ne veux pas plutôt que nos invités choisissent eux-même leur activités. Tu éviterais de nombreuses confrontations comme ça. »

La brune resta silencieuse quelques minutes et porta son regard sur le jardin. Elle avait la vague impression d'être observée.

_« Réflexe de la guerre. Vigilance constante ! » _pensa-t-elle. Elle se rappela ensuite que le blond attendait toujours sa réponse.

« Oui, tu as raison, c'est mieux comme ça. »

« Bien, maintenant que le dossier est prêt nous allons pouvoir rentrer et exposer notre plan. »

« Tout à fait. Mais je pense que le retour ne va pas être de tout repos. »

L'ex vert et argent acquiesça et ils sortirent du manoir après avoir salué l'elfe de maison. Ils transplanèrent après avoir passé la grande grille. Mais ce qu'ils pensaient sur le retour fut pire que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé...

A suivre. Merci à ceux qui me lisent et surtout à Carottedeschamps pour ma première review. Je posterai sûrement le prochain chapitre ce week-end. Bisous.


	4. Furie rousse et décision

Fin du second chapitre :

_L'ex vert et argent acquiesça et ils sortirent du manoir après avoir salué l'elfe de maison. Ils transplanèrent après avoir passé la grande grille. Mais ce qu'ils pensaient sur le retour fut pire que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé..._

Une tornade rousse s'abattit sur eux alors qu'ils venaient à peine de poser un pied dans la maison. Ginny, prit Hermione et Drago par les bras et les tira dans la cuisine. Dès qu'ils furent rentrés dans la salle, elle les plaça debout au bout de la table. Et elle commença par cette phrase :

« Où étiez-vous ce matin ? » demanda froidement Ginny.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur toute la maison et les deux protagonistes ne pipèrent pas un mot.

« Je repose ma question. OU étiez-vous ce matin ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Une dernière fois. OU ETIEZ-VOUS CE MATIN ? » hurla la rousse. Harry posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa petite amie et reprit à sa place.

« On s'est inquiété pour vous depuis ce matin. Pas nouvelles, des lits vides au moment du réveil, vous voulez qu'on en déduise quoi ? Nous pensions que vous étiez partis en mission je ne sais pas où pour retrouver des mangemorts mais non Monsieur et Madame reviennent d'une simple balade. Maintenant vous allez nous répondre immédiatement. Où étiez-vous ce matin ? »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui lui laissa gentiment prendre la parole la première.

_« Honneur aux dames »_ pensa Drago. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Vous voulez savoir ce qu'on a fait ce matin, vous voulez où nous sommes allés. Bien, nous étions au manoir Malefoy... »

« Tu voulais finir ta nuit sur un matelas plus confortable c'est ça Hermione ? » siffla Ron.

Hermione continua son explication en faisant fi de la remarque du roux.

« Je disais donc que nous étions au manoir pour vous préparez des vacances d'une semaine chez Malefoy pour se ressourcer un peu et se détendre. Ca fait six mois que nous travaillons sans relâche pour pouvoir en finir avec les mangemorts mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer à vivre sous pression. Il nous faut un moment de calme pour revenir plus efficace que jamais dans notre chasse. »

« C'est pourquoi Potter, Weasley et Weaslette ainsi que Loufoca et Londubat, vous êtes invités à partir de dimanche jusqu'au dimanche d'après au manoir. » termina Drago.

« Nous vous laissons le temps de réfléchir. Si vous me cherchez je serai Poudlard, j'ai quelques recherches à faire. » compléta la brune

« Et moi je serai dans la Grande Salle. » conclut le blond.

Et ils partirent de la cuisine en laissant sur place la famille de roux et Harry.

Drago et Hermione transplanèrent pour Poudlard immédiatement après être sortit du Square. Ils se séparèrent dans le hall sans prononcer un seul. Hermione alla se réfugier dans les livres pendant que Drago allait discuter avec Blaise.

Pendant ce temps, au Square, tout le monde se remettait de ses émotions. Harry s'isola un moment pour réfléchir à la proposition de la brune et du blond. Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Ginny. Il y eut un court silence puis Ginny le brisa.

« C'est vrai qu'Hermione a raison. Nous sommes tous énervés et fatigués. Nous pourrions prendre une petite pause dans notre chasse et passer la semaine avec eux au manoir Malefoy. »

« Et les mangemorts tu en fais quoi ? S'ils apprennent notre absence, ils en profiteront pour reprendre des forces et nous attaquer par surprise. »

« J'y ai pensé Harry mais je pense vraiment que nous devons prendre ces vacances. Nous seront plus efficace ensuite et ça nous permettrait d'en apprendre plus sur Malefoy. »

« Oui c'est vrai tu as peut-être raison mais j'ai peur que Ron ne nous suive pas dans cette histoire. Il en veut encore à Hermione pour avoir rompu et il croit dur comme fer qu'elle est parti pour aller dans les bras de Malefoy, ce qui est faux enfin je crois. Elle ne t'aurait rien dit de la sorte ? »

« Non, rien mais nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps. Mais ces vacances vont nous permettre d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se trame. »

« Bon je vais essayer de convaincre Ron de venir avec nous. Occupe-toi de Neville et Luna. »

« Bien à tout à l'heure. » Ginny embrassa rapidement Harry et sortit de leur chambre.

_« Bien à nous deux Ronald »_ s'encouragea Harry.

Dans la Grande Salle, Drago était en pleine discussion avec Blaise quand il vit des mouvements vers le portail de l'école à travers la vitre qui lui faisait face. Il stoppa la discussion, prit un parchemin de son sac, écrit dessus puis l'ensorcela pour qu'il parvienne à une certaine personne.

« Qu'y a-t-il Drago ? » interrogea Blaise

« IL y a que les emmerdes vont commencer. »

Quelque part dans la bibliothèque, une brune reçut ce parchemin.

_« St Potty et sa bande rousse arrivent à Poudlard, ils sont dans le parc. Descends me retrouver dans la Grande Salle. Blaise et moi sommes à la table des Serpentards. D »_

Hermione se leva, prit ses notes et se précipita dans les escaliers. Elle devait arriver avant ses amis. Elle prit le temps de reprendre son souffle devant la porte et entra. Les élèves n'étaient pas surpris de voir débarquer leur héroïne nationale, ils avaient maintenant l'habitude de la voir arriver pour se restaurer ou tout simplement parler avec les membres de son ancienne maison. Sauf que ce qu'ils ne pensaient pas voir un jour c'était Hermione Granger se diriger vers la table des Serpentards et surtout s'asseoir à côté de Drago Malefoy. Le silence se fit en attendant la réaction du vert et argent. Mais aucun éclat de voix ne se fit entendre.

Puis les portes se rouvrir sur Harry Potter, Ginny et Ron Weasley ainsi que sur Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Ils balayèrent du regard toute la Salle pour trouver leurs cibles. C'était ainsi que l'on vit toute la troupe se diriger vers la table des verts et argents, un Ron Weasley le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux, une Ginny Weasley excédée et autres mouvements d'humeur.

Les Serpentards laissèrent le groupe s'installer à leur table sans un mot, se délectant de la scène qui allait se dérouler sous les yeux. Ce fut Drago qui rompit le silence.

« Alors qu'avez-vous décidé ? »

Harry se racla la gorge, s'improvisant ainsi porte-parole du groupe.

« Nous acceptons ton offre Malefoy. Nous viendrons chez toi cette semaine. Pour quand est le départ ? »

« Dans deux heures. Préparez-vous affaires. » termina Hermione froidement.

Le groupe se leva et Hermione se tourna vers Drago.

« Tu vois, on a réussit. Et Zabini tu viens aussi ? »

« Bien sûr, je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde. » ironisa l'Italien.

Le trio se leva et quitta la Grande Salle sous les regards abasourdis des élèves.

Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde transplana pour le Manoir Malefoy. Élisa les attendait sur le seuil du Manoir avec Blaise, arrivé quelques minutes avant eux. Mais ce qu'Hermione, Drago et Blaise n'avaient pas prévu c'était la réaction de Ron, à moitié convaincu de cette semaine de vacances. Ce dernier, le visage encore aussi rouge que ses cheveux, explosa sa colère sur Hermione sur le seuil de la bâtisse.

« Ca va Hermione, tu es bien chez Malefoy. Le Terrier ne te suffisait pas, il fallait que tu vois plus grand ! » cria-t-il. Hermione se retourna choquée vers lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ronald ? Je ne t'ai pas quitté pour me jeter directement sur Malefoy. » Sur le coup de la colère, Ron ne mesura pas la portée de ses paroles sur la brune. Il continua ainsi.

« Tu n'appréciais pas assez nos parties de jambes en l'air c'est ça ? Il te fait plus crier que moi ? Tu n'es qu'une traînée Granger ! » Et une gifle partie. Hermione le regarda les larmes aux yeux et surtout en colère.

« Ne m'insulte pas Ronald, si tu es venu mettre le bordel en ce début de vacances, ce n'était pas la peine de venir. Maintenant va-t-en je ne veux pas te revoir ! »

Ron s'exécuta, il passa le portail et partit dans un craquement sonore. Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de pleurer son désespoir, que des mangemorts apparurent dans le jardin des Malefoy avec en tête, Lucius lui-même...

A suivre. Merci à toutes celle et ceux qui me lisent, à mes deux revieweuses et je suis preneuse de toutes réflexions sur ma fiction du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Je pense poster le prochain chapitre lundi ou autrement ce sera jeudi prochain car je serai absente mardi et mercredi.

A bientôt, MissDraymione.


	5. Combats et explications

Fin du chapitre précédent.

_Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de pleurer son désespoir, que des mangemorts apparurent dans le jardin des Malefoy avec en tête, Lucius lui-même..._

Les deux camps se mirent face à face, d'un côté Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Drago, Luna, Neville et, quelque peu en retrait mais quand même présent pour son premier combat du côté de l'Ordre, Blaise, de l'autre côté, six mangemorts, Lucius, McNair, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott pères et enfin Zabini père. Lucius s'avança au centre la zone de combat et parla d'une voix doucereuse :

« Fils, je vois que tu as choisi la bonne voie, nous ramenez nos plus grands ennemis et traîtres à leur sang. »

Sur ces paroles, Drago ouvrit le combat en envoyant un _Petrificus Totalus_ sur son père qui l'évita aisément. Chaque jeune prit un mangemort en duel. Hermione se retrouva face à Crabbe père qu'elle saucissonna d'un tour de main puis le pétrifia. Goyle père rejoignit son acolyte quelques secondes plus tard, neutralisé par Ginny. Elles allèrent prêter main forte à Neville et Luna qui se battaient respectivement contre Nott père et McNair. A quatre contre deux, ils réussirent à les neutraliser. Hermione prit quelques secondes pour envoyer un Patronus aux membres de l'Ordre pour venir récupérer les mangemorts mis hors d'état de nuire et repartir au combat. Ginny aidait à présent Harry à se débarrasser de Parkinson avec l'aide de Neville et Luna. Le mangemort finit par retrouver ses acolytes pétrifiés. Il ne restait plus que Lucius et Marc, le père jusque là inconnu de Blaise. Ce dernier prit à part son géniteur. Beaucoup de questions tournaient dans la tête du jeune homme.

« Tu te demandes pourquoi suis-je parti n'est-ce pas Blaise ? » demanda son père

« Oui, je beaucoup de questions mais je crois que je préfère vous tuer pour ne pas avoir de réponses. » répondit calmement l'Italien.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, fils ? Tu préfères rester dans l'ignorance de ta naissance, des différents remariages de ta mère ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que je veux. Maintenant en garde Marc ! »

Et le combat s'engagea, Hermione essaya de venir en aide à Blaise mais celui-ci refusa prétextant que c'était son combat. Des éclairs de lumières fusèrent comme un feu d'artifice. Lucius regardait ce combat dans l'attente du sien avec son propre fils.

_« Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il parte, tout aurait été plus simple pour lui s'il était resté auprès de moi. Mon fils... »_

Près d'un quart d'heure c'était écoulé depuis le début du combat entre les deux Zabini. Mais ce fut Blaise qui remporta sur un instant d'inattention de la part de son géniteur. Malgré tout, il se contenta de le pétrifier et de la saucissonner pour le mettre ensuite à côté des autres mangemorts. La voix de Lucius s'éleva derrière les jeunes gens.

« Bien, après ce magnifique combat, bravo Blaise, pouvons-nous reprendre où nous en étions ? »

« Et où en étions-nous père ? » demanda sarcastiquement Drago.

« Au moment où tu allais rentrer de gré ou de force avec moi, fils. »

« Jamais ! Jamais, je ne retournerai avec vous. » s'écria le jeune blond.

_« Vite, il me faut un moyen de gagner du temps, le temps que les renforts arrivent. » _réfléchit à tout vitesse Drago. Heureusement pour lui, des multiples craquements de transplanages de firent entendre dans la nuit. Les membres de l'Ordre se dispersèrent dans le jardin des Malefoy. Mais ils ne furent pas assez rapide pour empêcher Lucius de s'éclipser.

« Nous nous retrouverons, fils, toi ainsi que les autres membres de l'Ordre. » Tels fut les derniers mots de Lucius Malefoy avant son départ.

Dès que les mangemorts pétrifiés furent enlevés, Drago invita tout le monde à prendre place dans son salon avec quelque chose à boire. Son elfe de maison s'occupa des bagages, laissés à l'abandon sur le seuil de la porte juste après le départ de Ron et miraculeusement intacts, et les emmena dans chaque chambre. Molly et Arthur Weasley rentrèrent à leur tour dans le salon suivis de Minerva McGonagall. Ils s'assirent en face des jeunes. La directrice de Poudlard commença à interroger ses anciens élèves.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce carnage ? » Elle regarda tour à tour les jeunes gens. Personne ne répondit quand soudain Molly s'écria :

« Mais où est Ron ? » Après un court moment de silence, ce fut Hermione qui lui répondit :

« Il est parti cinq minutes environ avant l'arrivée des mangemorts. Suite à une dispute avec moi. »

« Et où est-il allé ? »

« Nous n'en avons pas la moindre idée Maman. » déclara Ginny.

Un silence se fit après cette phrase. Puis Molly jeta un regard noir à Hermione et Drago comme s'ils étaient responsables des maux qui accablaient sa famille et partit sans demander son reste. Arthur la suivit en saluant d'un signe de tête l'assemblée. Les jeunes avaient la tête baissée, Harry et Ginny les mains liées pour se donner du courage, Neville et Luna dans la même position. Seuls Hermione, Drago et Blaise se regardaient simplement. L'animagus brisa le silence.

« Bien, je vous laisse vous reposez et essayez de profiter de ses vacances. Vous avez mérité cette semaine de repos mes chers enfants. » Sur ces mots, elle sortit à son tour du manoir.

Les élèves se regardèrent et Drago finit par se lever et fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Ils montèrent tous au second. Il mit Harry et Ginny dans la première chambre à droite, Neville et Luna dans la première chambre à gauche. Il donna à Hermione la chambre qui était à côté de la sienne sur le côté gauche et donna à son meilleur ami la chambre en face de la sienne sur le côté droit. Ils se dirent bonne nuit et tous rentrèrent dans leurs chambres pour trouver un lit pour les accueillir.

A suivre.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent, à mes deux revieweuses Carottedeschamps et Delphine03, à mes deux followeuses Carottedeschamps et Lolotte06. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et vos réflexions du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, je ne serai pas là demain et mercredi. Pour m'excuser de mon absence, je vous laisse également le chapitre 5, qui sera posté dans l'après-midi, pour patienter le temps que je revienne.

A bientôt. MissDraymione.


	6. Balades et réveils mouvementés

Coucou tout le monde ! Au final je vous poste le chapitre 5 ce matin.

Fin du chapitre précédent :

_Ils se dirent bonne nuit et tous rentrèrent dans leurs chambres pour trouver un lit pour les accueillir._

Les premiers à descendre dans la salle à manger étaient Hermione, Drago et Blaise. Ces trois là n'avaient dormi en tout qu'une petite heure. Drago regarda Blaise se servir du café et repensa à leur discussion de la nuit passée.

_ Pendant la nuit, Blaise sortit doucement de sa chambre pour se précipiter dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. Il savait que ce dernier ne dormait pas. Il le retrouva assis sur le rebord intérieur de sa fenêtre, en train de regarder les étoiles. Drago se poussa quelques peu pour laisser de la place à Blaise. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le silence le plus complet. Drago attendait que Blaise vide son sac. Son vœu fut exaucé cinq minutes plus tard._

_« Drago, à ton avis pourquoi mon père est revenu ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, Blaise, et qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait de le rencontrer ? » Les anciens parlaient peu de leurs sentiments mais Drago sentait que Blaise avait besoin de s'ouvrir un peu._

_« Au début, j'ai été surpris de le voir. » Il fit une pause. « Et ensuite des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, j'avais peur des réponses. » Drago acquiesça._

_« Je comprends, mais pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu les lui poser ? »_

_« Parce que je préfère faire dans l'ignorance de mon père. J'ai pensé que savoir était une mauvaise chose, lui parler n'aurait rien arrangé à la situation. J'ai préféré occulté sa présence et me concentrer sur mes chances de victoire. »_

_Suite à ces paroles, le silence se fit dans la pièce. Les deux amis s'endormirent sur le rebord de la fenêtre._

Dans la salle à manger, on entendait que le bruit de l'argent sur la porcelaine. Aucun des trois ne voulait parler d'hier soir. Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle avait passé une nuit peuplée de cauchemars. Elle n'avait dormi qu'une petite heure. Puis elle avait entendu des bruits dans la chambre d'à côté, celle de Drago. Les garçons n'avaient pas insonorisé la pièce et Hermione avait entendu tout le contenu de leur discussion. Elle s'était surprise à verser quelques larmes en écoutant Blaise. Elle s'était aussi étonnée de la maturité de Drago à travers ses paroles.

_« Il a vraiment changé. »_ avait-elle pensé.

Les pensées des trois anciens élèves de Poudlard furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Luna. Elle avait toujours son air rêveur malgré ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle avait toujours l'air fraîche chaque matin. Elle fixa chaque personne avec un air étrange puis alla s'asseoir en face de Blaise. Hermione rompit le silence.

« Luna, où est Neville ? »

« Il dort encore. Les combats d'hier soir l'ont fatigué. Quand on s'est endormi, il avait des Nargoles plein la tête. Mais Drago, c'est une écurie que j'aperçois là-bas ? » Drago ne fut pas surpris que Luna l'appelle par son prénom, elle l'avait toujours fait.

« Oui, c'est bien une écurie. Tu sais monter ? »

« Oui, j'avais appris avant que ma mère partent, enlevé par des Joncheruines. »

« Granger, quand vont se lever Potter, Weasley fille et Londubat ? »

« Pas avant onze heures je pense. »

« Ca vous dirai de faire une balade, il nous reste trois heures à tuer. » proposa le blond.

« Oui pourquoi pas, ça nous changera les idées. »

Et il en fut ainsi, Drago prêta des anciennes tenues d'équitation de sa mère aux filles qui allèrent se changer dans la chambre d'Hermione. Elle réajustèrent un peu les tenues et partirent rejoindre les garçons dans l'écurie. Drago et Blaise sortirent quatre chevaux, deux juments pour les filles et deux chevaux pour eux. Drago aida Hermione à monter sur sa jument. Il la tenait par la taille, le brune s'était raidit à son contact mais se détendit vite. Blaise aida Luna à faire de même.

Les garçons montèrent à leur tour sur leurs montures et le groupe partit en balade dans le bois bordant le manoir. Ils progressèrent en silence, ce dernier seulement brisé par le bruit des sabots. Hermione et Drago progressaient côte à côte. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un lac, perdu au beau milieu du bois. Drago proposa une pause avant de repartir vers le manoir. Les garçons aidèrent les filles à descendre de leurs montures. Hermione se laissa descendre le long du flan de sa jument et fut rattraper par la taille par Drago. L'étreinte dura quelques secondes encore après qu'Hermione eut les pieds sur terre. Drago se détacha d'elle, troublé, et partit rejoindre son meilleur ami. Hermione quand à elle reprit sa respiration avant de se retourner et rejoindre les deux ex Serpentards et l'ancienne Serdaigle. Hermione fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette une couverture assez grande pour eux quatre. Ils s'y assirent en cercle et commencèrent à parler chacun leur tour de leurs vies respectives. Hermione expliquait le monde des Moldus aux autres, Luna la perte de sa mère, Blaise sa vie avec ses différents beaux-pères et enfin Drago parla de son enfance au manoir. Chacun se sentait assez en confiance avec les autres pour se confier. Ils échangèrent aussi quelques éclats de rires. Mais ce fut le temps de repartir pour les quatre amis. Ils remontèrent à cheval et repartir en direction du manoir.

Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils pansèrent les chevaux et allèrent se changer. Puis se retrouvant tous les quatre dans le salon, ils décidèrent d'aller réveiller les marmottes. Drago et Hermione s'occuperait de réveiller Harry et Ginny et Blaise et Luna, Neville. Ils montèrent doucement les marches menant au second. Hermione et Drago entrèrent silencieusement dans la chambre Potter. Cette dernière était encore plongée dans le noir, mais on pouvait voir deux silhouettes enlacées dans le lit. Hermione alla se positionner vers les rideaux prête à les ouvrir, Drago sortit sa baguette pour lancer un jet d'eau sur les amoureux. Hermione compta doucement jusqu'à trois et ouvrit en grand les volets pendant que son acolyte lançait son sortilège. Le couple se réveilla en sursaut et surtout trempé de la tête au pieds. Hermione et Drago éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'un cri s'éleva dans la chambre d'en face. Ils sortirent de la chambre, retrouvant Blaise et Luna dans le couloir. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la salle à manger, le temps que les marmottes se préparaient.

Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Puis une nouvelle balade à cheval fut proposée. Harry et Ginny durent apprendre sur le tas à monter mais ils s'en sortaient très bien. L'après-midi passa comme une flèche. La soirée fut douce pour les jeunes gens. Après le repas, tous repartir se coucher épuisés de leur journée. Mais ce qu'Hermione et Drago ne leur avaient pas dit c'est que la journée du lendemain serait encore plus épuisante...

A suivre. Voici le chapitre 5 qui vous permettra de patienter le temps de mon séjour dans un parc d'attraction. A bientôt ! MissDraymione.


	7. Petite surprise scolaire

Me revoilà après deux jours d'absence. Voici le chapitre 6 ! Désolée de poster si tard mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Fin du chapitre précédent :

_La soirée fut douce pour les jeunes gens. Après le repas, tous repartir se coucher épuisés de leur journée. Mais ce qu'Hermione et Drago ne leur avaient pas dit c'est que la journée du lendemain serait encore plus épuisante..._

Toute la joyeuse troupe fut réveillée aux aurores par une sonnerie stridente qui avait résonné dans tout le manoir. Cette sonnerie était commandée par Hermione sur une idée de Drago qui l'avait assistée dans cette entreprise farfelue. La sonnerie passait ce message en boucle avec successivement la voix d'Hermione puis celle de Drago.

_« Debout ! Je me fiche que vous n'ayez pas assez dormi ou autre chose. Debout ! Personne ne fera la grasse matinée ce matin, le programme est chargé. Encore une fois : DEBOUT ! »_

Quand tout le monde fut descendu, avec une certaine mauvaise humeur pour certains, Hermione et Drago invitèrent leurs amis autour de la table de la salle à manger, recouverte de toutes sortes de victuailles. La mauvaise humeur ambiante fut vite oubliée après un bon petit-déjeuner.

« Alors, pourquoi vous nous avez fait lever aussi tôt ? » questionna Ginny.

« Et aussi pourquoi tu es toujours fourrée avec Malefoy, Hermione ? » demanda Harry, suspicieux.

« D'abord, on abandonne les noms de famille et on passe aux prénoms pour tout le monde. » Hermione toisa toute l'assemblée. « Ensuite, aujourd'hui nous allons à Poudlard. Bien sûr nous partons d'ici trente minutes. » continua-t-elle.

« Mais pourquoi on irait à Poudlard ? » interrogea Neville.

« Les professeurs ont besoin de notre aide dans certaines matières. McGonagall m'a chargé de vous dire dans quelle matière vous allez à assister le professeur. »

« Mais ils ne peuvent pas faire leur boulot sans nous ? » demanda Blaise.

« Il paraîtrait que les élèves n'en font qu'à leur tête et qu'il faudrait quelques figures emblématiques du travail et de la réussite. Et ceci durera toute cette semaine. » Suite à cette annonce, tout les anciens élèves se mirent à parler. Hermione fit revenir le silence.

« Mais tu disais que ce serait une semaine de vacances... » se plaignit Ginny.

« Et bien oui, quoi de mieux que des vacances à Poudlard. Mais je ne vous ai pas encore dit le meilleur. Ce stage nous donnera nos ASPICS. Tous les anciens élèves et survivants de la guerre sont invités à faire ce stage à différentes périodes de l'année. Nous sommes au mois d'octobre et nous sommes les premiers à expérimenter ce programme. »

« Donc si on récapitule, cette semaine, on va la passer à Poudlard, on va donner des cours à des mioches et ensuite on aura nos ASPICS. Ca peut se valoir. » conclut Drago.

« Bien fini de bavarder, allez faire vos valises, Dobby viendra nous chercher d'ici vingt minutes. »

Tout le monde se leva et rejoignit sa chambre pour préparer ses valises.

Vingt minutes plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva dans le hall du manoir Malefoy. Dobby apparut et fit transplaner les anciens élèves deux par deux. Quand tout le monde fut arriver à bon port dans le hall de Poudlard, la directrice vint les accueillir.

« Merci, d'être venu. Je suppose que Miss Granger ne vous a pas encore mentionné dans quelle matière vous allez aider. » Elle reçut une réponse négative comme elle s'y attendait. « Je vais vous conduire à vos appartements, vous serez logé comme des préfets avec un salon commun ainsi qu'une salle d'eau pour les filles et une pour les garçons. Messieurs Potter et Londubat, vous pourrez dormir avec vos chères et tendres. Pour vous Messieurs Malefoy et Zabini, vous aurez des chambres communes et enfin Miss Granger, vous serez seule dans votre chambre. Vous aurez également une petite salle à manger si vous ne souhaitez pas descendre dans la Grande Salle, mais sachez que vous avez des places réservées sur la table professorale. Vos cours commenceront demain à la première heure. Vos appartements se situent au troisième étage derrière le tableau d'un groupe de sorciers assis autour d'une table et jouant aux cartes. Le mot de passe est _Union_. Vous être par contre obligés de descendre ce soir pour que je puisse vous introduire auprès des élèves. A ce soir. »

Les anciens élèves montèrent les marches en direction de leurs appartements, la tête emplie de souvenirs de leurs années à Poudlard. Quand ils furent devant le tableau, ils saluèrent les sorciers et Hermione prononça le mot de passe. Chacun visita de son côté les appartements. Puis ils se réunirent autour de la cheminée pour écouter les dernières recommandations d'Hermione.

« Donc, je suppose que vous voulez savoir dans quelle matières vous allez « enseigner ». » Tout le monde acquiesça. « Harry, tu seras aux Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, tu assisteras le professeur William. Ginny et Blaise, vous serez aux cours de vol, vous assisterez Madame Bibine. Luna, tu seras à la divination, tu assisteras le professeur Trelawney et Firenze. Neville, tu seras à la botanique, tu assisteras le professeur Chourave. Il me reste Drago qui sera en potions et assistera le professeur Slughorn. Des questions ? » déclara Hermione.

« Pourquoi Ginny et Blaise sont ensemble pour une seule matière ? » demanda Neville

« Parce que Madame Bibine avait demandé deux assistants. » répondit Hermione.

« Et toi tu vas assister quel professeur ? » demanda Drago.

« Le professeur Flitwick. Autres questions ? » Ses camarades répondirent négativement et ils se mirent à se préparer pour le soir.

Ils descendirent tous ensemble en direction de la Grande Salle sous les regards étonnés et interrogateurs des élèves. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table professorale et attendirent patiemment le discours de la directrice. Les élèves prirent place autour de leurs tables en chuchotant. La directrice se leva et les conversations s'arrêtèrent.

« Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi des anciens élèves siègent à cette table. Je ne vais pas vous les présentez, vous les connaissez déjà. Ils sont présents pour cette semaine dans l'établissement pour assister vos professeurs. Miss Lovegood pour la divination, Miss Weasley et Monsieur Zabini pour le vol, Miss Granger pour les sortilèges, Monsieur Potter pour les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, Monsieur Londubat pour la botanique et enfin Monsieur Malefoy pour les potions. » Chacun des susnommés se leva à l'entente de son nom. La directrice finit son discours puis claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître les victuailles.

Suite à ce repas, le groupe d'anciens élèves rentra dans leurs appartements. Drago et Blaise ainsi que Harry complotaient déjà sur différentes manières de rendre fou Rusard. Les filles et Neville parlaient du lendemain. Ils se dirent bonne nuit et rentrèrent de leurs chambres pour un repos qu'ils n'auront peut-être plus le lendemain.

A suivre. Je sais que l'intrigue n'est pas vraiment présente pour l'instant mais ces chapitres sont nécessaires à la suite de l'histoire. Je pense poster ce week-end le prochain chapitre. Ensuite avec le retour des cours je posterai chaque week-end ou si je peux le mercredi. A bientôt, MissDraymione.


	8. Premier cours et confessions

Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 7. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre précédent :<p>

_Suite à ce repas, le groupe d'anciens élèves rentra dans leurs appartements. Drago et Blaise ainsi que Harry complotaient déjà sur différentes manières de rendre fou Rusard. Les filles et Neville parlaient du lendemain. Ils se dirent bonne nuit et rentrèrent de leurs chambres pour un repos qu'ils n'auront peut-être plus le lendemain._

* * *

><p>Le réveil se fit difficilement pour notre groupe d'élèves. Ils n'avaient plus l'habitude de se lever plus tôt que dix heures du matin. Ils s'habillèrent doucement mais sûrement et descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Quinze minutes avant la sonnerie du premier cours chaque professeur prit à part chaque élève pour des explications d'usage. La sonnerie retentie et le stress commença à monter chez certains des anciens élèves comme Hermione et Drago. Le blond avait peur de la réaction des élèves qu'il aura devant lui toute la journée. Il ne savait pas s'ils l'accepteraient facilement ou non à cause de son passé. Hermione, elle, avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Même si elle était confiante en ses capacités, elle avait peur de la réaction des élèves et surtout des septièmes années, que le professeur Flitwick avait en première heure, car ils n'avaient qu'une ou deux années de moins qu'elle. Elle avait peur du manque de respect qu'ils auraient face à elle. Les autres membres du groupe avaient cependant l'esprit concentré et n'étaient pas stressés face aux élèves.<p>

Les cours commencèrent partout dans Poudlard. Blaise et Ginny arrivèrent parfaitement à gérer leur classe de première année. La séance se passa étonnamment bien. Les élèves étaient attentifs et s'exécutaient sans rechigner. Il en fut de même pour Luna avec sa classe de deuxième année. Harry avait montré ses talents en combattant en duel le professeur de Défense pour montrer l'exemple aux sixièmes années. Neville fut attentif à chaque question posée par ses élèves et n'hésita pas à aider ces dernier dans leur tâche.

Par contre pour Hermione et Drago, ce fut une autre paire de manches. Les quatrièmes années étaient à peine rentrer dans la salle de potions qu'ils commencèrent à discuter. Drago essaya, en vain, de faire revenir le silence jusqu'à ce que le professeur Slughorn l'ordonna. Quand il passait dans les rangs, Drago se faisait huer, insulter. Sa colère commença à monter et avait failli explosé quand un élève le traita de mangemort. Il aurait voulu lui mettre son poing dans la figure, s'en retint de justesse et sortit de la salle de classe en claquant la porte.

_« Ce n'est pas possible, ils ne savent rien. Si je le retrouve, ça va barder pour ce connard. » _éructa-t-il en silence. Il remonta des cachots pour se réfugier dans son seul refuge, la tour d'astronomie.

Quand les élèves de septièmes années de Serpentard rentrèrent dans la salle de sortilèges, ils s'aperçurent de la présence d'Hermione dans leur salle. Des murmures s'élevèrent alors dans la salle. Le minuscule professeur ordonna le silence qui revint enfin. Hermione essaya de passer outre les quelques insultes qui étaient dites à son sujet. Tandis qu'elle passait dans les rangs pour aider les élèves en difficultés, un élève prononça ceci :

« Une Sang-de-Bourbe ne devrait même pas mettre les pieds dans cette école et encore moins y enseigner. » Cette phrase rappela à Hermione, les nombreuses insultes qu'elle avait reçu pendant sa scolarité. Elle partit en silence de la salle, pour pouvoir évacuer tranquillement sa détresse dans son seul refuge, la tour d'astronomie.

Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était de se retrouver tous les deux dans la tour d'astronomie. Hermione arriva la première dans la tour. Elle s'assit contre le mur à côté de la barrière protection. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa court à ses émotions. Drago arriva à son tour dans la tour. Il s'approcha de la barrière quand il aperçut une silhouette contre le mur. Il s'approcha et reconnu l'ancienne lionne. Il s'avança sans bruit, sa colère retombée à la vue de la brune, vers elle. La brune sentit une présence. Elle releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne vit que la chevelure du blond à travers son brouillard de larmes. Elle se laissa de nouveau aller. Drago s'agenouilla devant elle et la prit dans ses bras. Petit à petit les larmes de la brune se tarirent et elle releva la tête vers le blond. Ce dernier se recula et s'assit en face d'elle, attendant qu'elle parle. Ce qu'elle fit après avoir fait du tri dans ses émotions.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train d'aider Slughorn ? »

« Je pourrais te poser la même question. Tu avais quelle classe ? »

« Septième Serpentard. Et toi ? »

« Quatrième Gryffondor. »

« Je vois. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit pour te faire sortir en plein cours ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Hermione prit les mains de Drago.

« Tu peux tout me dire. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas amis mais je peux t'écouter. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? » reprit la brune.

« Ils... m'ont insulté de mangemorts... Et toi ? »

Le silence accueillit sa déclaration et sa question. Il regarda Hermione dans les yeux pour essayer de déterminer ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Les enfoirés... » Drago haussa un sourcil devant le vocabulaire employé par la brune. Elle reprit. « Ils m'ont dit qu'une Sang-de-bourbe ne devait pas mettre les pieds à Poudlard et que je ne devrais pas enseigner. Ca m'a tout de suite rappelé tout de suite, tes insultes pendant notre scolarité. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de partir. » Des larmes recommencèrent à inonder les yeux d'Hermione. Drago fut incapable de soutenir le regard de la brune après ces paroles. Il culpabilisait. Il sentait les larmes d'Hermione tomber sur leurs mains jointes. Il se mit à pleurer à son tour, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis quelques années. Hermione le regarda d'abord étonnée puis compatissante. Elle prit Drago dans ses bras pour le consoler. Il s'accrocha à elle comme à une bouée. Quelques minutes plus tard, il releva les yeux vers elle, honteux de s'être laissé aller de la sorte.

« Ce n'est pas grave de pleurer Drago. Confie-moi ce qu'il ne va pas. »

« Seulement si toi aussi tu te confies à moi. »

Hermione lui expliqua alors tout ce qu'elle avait dû endurer pendant sa scolarité, son voyage pour trouver les Horcruxes, son histoire avec Ron et jusqu'au début de leur vacances avec le départ de Ron, le combat et son heure de cours. Drago raconta son enfance, sa scolarité, son manque de cran face à Dumbledore, sa fuite et jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Chacun écouta l'autre sans rien dire. Hermione se rendit alors compte de l'état d'esprit de Drago. Il était brisé, désespéré. Il voulait se racheter. Drago fixa Hermione et arriva à la conclusion qu'elle était dans le même état que lui même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ils se relevèrent et s'aperçurent qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner. Ils décidèrent alors de ne pas descendre dans la Grande Salle et de manger de leurs appartements. Drago prononça le mot de passe. Ils s'attendaient à voir leurs amis dans le salon mais personne ne les attendait. Ils mangèrent en silence et s'assirent dans le canapé devant le feu. Perdus dans leurs réflexions, ils finirent par s'endormir, fatigués du trop-plein d'émotions.

Quand Ginny remonta dans les appartements pour essayer de retrouver sa meilleure amie, disparue depuis le petit-déjeuner, elle la trouva endormie, la tête sur les genoux de Drago, ce dernier également endormi. Elle remarqua les yeux gonflés des deux endormis. Elle referma doucement le tableau pour ne pas les réveiller et redescendit donner des nouvelles aux autres. Le groupe décida alors de les laisser dormir et de prévenir les professeurs de leur absence.

L'après-midi passa et la dernière heure sonna pour le groupe. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le chemin de leurs appartements. Ils ouvrirent doucement le tableau et trouvèrent les deux endormis. Drago, ayant un sommeil peu profond les entendit s'approcher. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et remarqua un poids sur ses cuisses. Une tête brune était posée sur ces dernières. Il s'étira le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller Hermione. Mais celle-ci se réveilla. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, se demandant où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait. Elle se rappela alors sa confession avec Drago et s'aperçut qu'elle avait dormi sur ses genoux. Elle se redressa, s'étira et écarquilla les yeux en voyant ses amis dans le salon en train des les observer. Drago remarqua qu'Hermione avait suspendu son geste et regarda dans la direction de son visage. Il vit alors le groupe de jeunes gens. Ginny s'approcha d'Hermione, la prit par les bras, l'emmena avec elle ainsi que Luna dans sa chambre. Les garçons se rapprochèrent de Drago et s'assirent à côté et en face de lui. Tout ce passa dans un silence le plus total.

Dans la chambre du couple Potter, Ginny fit asseoir Hermione sur son lit et lui demanda :

« Que faisais-tu dans les appartements alors que tu avais des cours à donner ? »

« Et bien... » Hermione hésitait à parler à sa meilleure amie.

« Hermione, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. »

« Et bien, j'ai eu des problèmes avec des septièmes années de Serpentard pendant mon premier cours et ils m'ont insultée de Sang-de-bourbe. J'étais déjà désespérée depuis ma dispute avec Ron et je me suis réfugiée dans la tour d'astronomie. Drago m'y a rejoint plus tard. Il m'a expliqué sa présence et m'a confié tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœ nous sommes descendus manger dans les appartements et ensuite nous nous sommes endormis. » expliqua Hermione aux deux filles.

« Vas dans ta chambre, te reposer encore un peu, je te réveillerai pour le dîner. »

Hermione s'exécuta et croisa Drago qui remontait de sa discussion avec les garçons. Il lui prit le bras et lui demanda :

« Un interrogatoire ? »

« Oui, toi aussi ? »

« Oui. Merci de m'avoir écouter Hermione. A tout à l'heure. » Drago embrassa Hermione sur la joue et partit dans sa chambre. La brune rentra également dans sa chambre et s'endormie de nouveau. Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué c'est que le reste du groupe avait vu leur échange.

Le groupe se réunit dans le salon pour discuter de leurs interrogatoires respectifs.

« Jamais Drago ne s'était autant confié à quelqu'un à part moi. » dit Blaise.

« C'est la même chose pour Hermione. » compléta Ginny.

« Que fait-on ? » demanda Neville.

« Je pense qu'on devrait les laisser évoluer. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que Lucius les laissera en paix. » répondit Harry.

« Ça ce n'est vraiment pas sûr. » conclut Blaise.

Sur cette discussion, tout le monde reprit ses activités. Puis vint l'heure du dîner, Ginny et Blaise allèrent réveiller Hermione et Drago. Les deux retardataires allèrent se doucher puis tout le groupe descendit dans la Grande Salle. Plus ils se rapprochaient de la Salle, plus Hermione stressait. Drago, qui marchait à côté d'elle, lui prit doucement la main et la pressa pour la rassurer. Hermione lui sourit et ils arrivèrent enfin devant les grandes portes. Drago lâcha la main d'Hermione et ils rentrèrent dans la Salle. Hermione sentait tous les regards, surtout ceux des Serpentards, sur elle. Drago regarda fixement devant lui pour ne pas avoir à regarder la foule d'élèves. Le groupe alla s'asseoir et ils commencèrent à discuter joyeusement avec les professeurs. Mais le calme fut de courte durée. Un hibou grand duc entra dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers Drago. Il déposa sa lettre entre le verre et l'assiette de Drago et s'envola comme si de rien n'était. Les conversations se turent et Hermione invita d'un signe de la main, Drago à ouvrir sa lettre. Ce dernier s'exécuta et lut le contenu de la lettre. Hermione, assise à côté de lui, lu ces lignes.

_« Fils,_

_Je sais que tu te trouves en ce moment à Poudlard. Fais attention à ce que tu fais, parler à cette Sang-de-bourbe ne fera qu'empirer ta sentence quand nous nous reverrons. Et ce sera pour très bientôt._

_L.M »_

Drago se leva brusquement de table et s'enfuit par la porte de côté. Il fut suivit par Hermione. Ginny posa une main sur le bras de Blaise pour l'empêcher d'aller voir son meilleure ami.

« Ils se débrouilleront seuls, ne t'en fais pas. Ils nous en parleront le moment venu. » lui dit-elle.

* * *

><p>A suivre. Alors ces confessions, cette lettre, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre qui arrivera le week-end prochain. A bientôt, MissDraymione<p> 


	9. Nouvelle confession

Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 8. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre précédent :<p>

« Fils,

Je sais que tu te trouves en ce moment à Poudlard. Fais attention à ce que tu fais, parler à cette Sang-de-bourbe ne fera qu'empirer ta sentence quand nous nous reverrons. Et ce sera pour très bientôt.

L.M »

_Drago se leva brusquement de table et s'enfuit par la porte de côté. Il fut suivit par Hermione. Ginny posa une main sur le bras de Blaise pour l'empêcher d'aller voir son meilleure ami._

_« Ils se débrouilleront seuls, ne t'en fais pas. Ils nous en parleront le moment venu. » lui dit-elle._

* * *

><p>Dans sa colère, Drago n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était suivi. Il courut dans les couloirs en direction de la tour d'astronomie. Hermione ne se manifesta pas et continua à le suivre temps bien que mal. Quand Drago s'arrêta enfin, ils étaient arrivés devant la barre de protection de la tour d'astronomie. C'était à ce moment là que Drago se retourna pour s'appuyer sur la barre qu'il vit Hermione. Il la fixa, la défiant d'avancer jusqu'à lui. Hermione put lire la détresse de Drago dans ses yeux, habituellement sans émotions. Elle s'approcha doucement du blond sans le quitter du regard. Le blond ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, évacuant peu à peu sa colère. La présence d'Hermione le rassurait. Hermione s'accouda à la barrière à côté du blond, son regard perdu dans le paysage d'automne. Drago continua de la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourna vers lui. Elle attendait qu'il prenne la parole. Drago ouvrit la bouche mais la referma après. Il ouvrit ses bras, invitant silencieusement Hermione à s'y blottir. Hermione comprit qu'il ne parlerai pas tout de suite de la lettre mais qu'il avait besoin de réconfort, elle alla dans ses bras, posa sa tête contre le torse de Drago qui posa son menton sur la tête de la brune.<p>

Ce fut près d'un quart d'heure plus tard que Drago, tenant toujours Hermione dans ses bras, se décida à parler.

« Hermione, je ne sais pas quoi penser de mon père. Il est tellement haineux envers toi et les autres que j'ai peur pour vous. Je n'arrive plus à savoir à qui faire confiance. »

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Drago, ne t'en fais pas pour nous, nous avons vécu pire que des menaces venant d'un mangemort. Pour ta confiance, notre groupe est soudé, mais si tu sens le besoin de revoir ta mère par exemple, nous accepterons que tu lui dises certaines choses. »

Drago regarda Hermione et réfléchit à sa mère.

_« Elle me manque, je ne sais pas où elle se trouve, si elle est loin de mon père ou toujours à ses côtés. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de lui envoyer un hibou. »_

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'Andromeda voudra me voir ? »

« Tu es une des rares personnes qui lui reste à part Teddy. Je pense que ça vaut le coup de lui demander. »

Sur ces paroles, l'ancienne rouge et or s'écarta de Drago et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

« Envoie-lui un hibou. On se retrouve dans les appartements. Tu veux que j'en parle aux autres ? »

« Oui, tu peux, un peu d'explications les rassurera. A tout à l'heure. » Il lui sourit et ils se séparèrent.

Quand Hermione poussa le tableau, elle vit tous ses amis réunis autour de la cheminée. Ils les attendaient visiblement. Elle s'assit entre Ginny et Neville.

« Drago a reçu une lettre de son père tout à l'heure au dîner. Je l'ai suivi dans la tour d'astronomie et il m'a fait part de ses inquiétudes. Nous en avons discuté et il a décidé d'envoyer un hibou à Andromeda Tonks pour une rencontre. Drago va revenir d'ici quelques minutes. »

Personne ne parla suite à ces informations. Hermione avait volontairement mis de côté leur étreinte, elle ne savait pas si elle devait en parler à tout le monde. On entendit le tableau s'ouvrit et laisser place à Drago. Comme tous les canapés et fauteuils étaient pris, il s'assit contre les jambes d'Hermione, en face du feu.

« Je suppose qu'on vient de vous expliquer pourquoi je suis parti. Le hibou vient de s'envoler. J'espère recevoir une réponse d'ici quelques jours. » Blaise décida de détendre un peu l'atmosphère lugubre du salon.

« Bon assez parler de malheurs, je voulais vous demander comment c'étaient passés vos cours d'aujourd'hui. Drago et Hermione, on sait ce qu'il vous est arrivé pas besoin de nous le réexpliquer. Ginny et moi avons bien géré nos premières années. Ils ne nous ont pas posé de problèmes particuliers... » Blaise fut interrompu par Ginny.

« Sauf pour une élève, miss Slovena, qui est malheureusement tombée de son balai et en a été traumatisée. Nous avons aussi remarqué des futurs membres d'équipes. »

« Moi, tout s'est bien passé, les élèves de troisièmes années n'ont pas trop de mal aux roses magiques. Sauf monsieur Flag qui s'est fait piqué parce qu'il était trop brusque avec la fleur. Il a dû partir à l'infirmerie parce qu'il était allergique. » continua Neville.

« J'ai vu beaucoup d'élèves avec des Joncheruines dans la tête et dans le cœur. Beaucoup dormaient également. Nous avons étudié l'encromancie. » Les anciens élèves sourirent en entendant Luna.

« Moi j'ai réussi à battre le professeur de Défense sous les yeux d'élèves de sixièmes années. Heureusement que tu n'étais pas là Ginny parce que toutes les filles de ma classe n'arrêtaient pas de me reluquer. Enfin j'espère qu'ils ont retenu quelque chose d'un vrai duel. » Tout le monde se mit à rire.

« J'espère que ça ira pour demain. Il me semble que je n'ai pas de classe de Serpentards. » dit Hermione.

« Moi non plus je n'ai pas de petits Gryffys. Je vais pouvoir souffler un peu. » fit remarquer Drago.

Les discussions s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione reprit la parole après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à l'horloge.

« Par le slip de Merlin, il est déjà une heure du matin. Allez tout le monde au lit, nous avons tous une dure journée qui nous attend tout à l'heure. » Tout le monde ria et se moqua du caractère autoritaire de la brune, celle-ci ne s'offusqua pas. Elle aida Drago à se relever et souhaita bonne nuit à ses amis. Tout le monde alla se coucher à sa suite.

La semaine se passe comme ça pour le groupe, le petit-déjeuner, les cours, le déjeuner, les cours, le dîner et enfin discussions au coin du feu. Chacun prenait la même place que la veille, Hermione, Blaise et Ginny sur le canapé, Drago sur le tapis aux pieds d'Hermione, Harry, Neville et Luna sur les fauteuils. Chacun avait passé outre les mauvais souvenirs et chacun était prêt à repartir chasser les mangemorts. Mais un peur constante continuait à sévir dans chaque cœur, combien de mangemorts restait-il à éliminer et surtout où se cachait Lucius. Voilà les questions qui taraudaient le groupe. A la fin de la semaine, chacun reçut ses ASPICS. Les anciens élèves repartir à contre-coeur Poudlard. La directrice, avant leur départ, leur avait affirmé que leurs appartements seraient toujours ouverts s'ils devaient revenir. Drago avait reçu une réponse positive de sa tante. Elle l'invitait ainsi que ses amis le mercredi après-midi qui arrivait. Chacun était heureux de pouvoir y aller. Ils rentrèrent au Square Grimmaurd. Ils furent accueillit par Molly et Arthur. Ils leur apprirent que Ron était parti pour une période indéterminée chez Bill et Fleur. Hermione et les autres en furent attristés mais comprenait le rouquin. Chacun alla se coucher l'esprit encore tranquille. Mais les ténèbres n'allaient pas tarder à envahir leur quotidien.

* * *

><p>A suivre. Voilà la fin de leur semaine à Poudlard. L'intrigue s'installe doucement avec la lettre. Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez droit à la visite de nos amis chez Andromeda et des révélations.<p>

A bientôt ! MissDraymione.

PS : Merci à un(e) lecteur/lectrice attentive qui m'a fait remarqué qu'il me manquait quelque chose. En fait c'était un chapitre complet...


	10. Petite visite

Bonjour, bonjour !Voici le chapitre 9. Des surprises sont au programme. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre précédent :<p>

_Chacun alla se coucher l'esprit encore tranquille. Mais les ténèbres n'allaient pas tarder à envahir leur quotidien._

* * *

><p>Le mercredi arriva vite pour le groupe. Pendant que tous se préparaient pour aller chez Andromeda, Luna et Neville prévinrent leurs amis qu'ils ne pourraient pas se rendre chez la tante de Drago car ils devaient rendre visite aux parents de Neville à Sainte-Mangouste. Chacun mit sa cape, sortit du Square. Drago qui avait l'adresse transplana d'abord avec Ginny puis Harry puis Blaise et enfin Hermione. Drago poussa le portail de la maison d'Andromeda. La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit garçon aux cheveux violets dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Ted Lupin avait reconnu son parrain, Harry, et se débattait dans les bras d'Andromeda pour aller dans les bras d'Harry. Harry prit son filleul dans ses bras. Ginny s'approcha à son tour et embrassa Teddy sur la joue. Ce dernier en profita pour prendre dans ses petites mains une mèche de cheveux de Ginny et tira dessus. La rousse poussa un léger cri de douleur et enleva ses cheveux des mains de Teddy. Harry et Ginny saluèrent Andromeda et rentrèrent dans la maison. Il ne restait que la propriétaire, Hermione, Blaise et Drago sur le seuil de la porte. Andromeda les fit entrer et les conduit dans le salon. Ginny et Harry étaient déjà installés sur un canapé, Harry avec Ted sur les genoux. Andromeda prit le fauteuil et Hermione, Drago et Blaise le dernier canapé. Andromeda questionna Harry :<p>

« Ne devait-il pas y avoir le fils Londubat et la fille Lovegood ? »

« Ils devraient être là mais ils devaient rendre visite aux parents de Neville. »

« Andromeda, je vous présente Blaise Zabini. » intervint Hermione.

« Enchanté Madame. » dit Blaise.

« Moi de même jeune homme. Alors passons aux choses sérieuses. Nanny ! »

« Maîtresse ? » apparut l'elfe de maison.

« Apporte le thé et des biscuits s'il te plaît. » L'elfe repartit et réapparut avant même que l'on ait pu dire « Quidditch ». Il servit chacun des invités ainsi que sa maîtresse et partit en un claquement de doigts.

« Bien, alors Drago pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? » Drago prit une gorgée de thé et se lançant sous le regard encourageant d'Hermione.

« Je voudrais savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles de ma mère. Elle me manque, vous savez et à part vous elle est ma seule famille. »

« Je vois, malheureusement je n'en ai pas... »

« Merci, je dois prendre congé. A bientôt Andromeda. » l'interrompit Drago. Il s'apprêta à se lever quand il vit une personne passer la porte du salon. Elle était blonde, élégante. On reconnaissait là Narcissa Malefoy. Narcissa se rapprocha du fauteuil de sa sœur et prit place sur l'accoudoir.

« Drago, tu m'aurais laissée finir ma phrase, tu aurais su que j'allais inviter ta mère à entrer. » finit Andromeda.

Drago se leva et alla se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère sous les regards étonnés de Harry et Ginny, qui n'avaient jamais vu Drago aussi émotif, et émus de Blaise et Hermione.

« Maman, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu que tu étais ici ? » demanda le blond.

« Je ne voulais pas me mettre et surtout te mettre en danger. Tu connais ton père. Mais assez parler de mauvaises choses. Mr Potter ravie de vous revoir. »

« Moi de même, d'ailleurs y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour rembourser ma dettes envers vous ? » questionna Harry.

« Attendez, stop. Pourquoi tu es redevable à ma mère Po... Harry ? » interrompit Drago.

« Elle a menti à Voldemort pour que je puisse survivre. » Drago et Blaise restèrent sans voix suite à cette révélation.

« Il n'y a rien pour l'instant que vous puissiez faire pour moi ou ma famille Mr Potter. »

« Bien. Je voudrais vous présenter mes amis, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. »

« Heureusement d'enfin faire votre connaissance. Désolée de vous avoir mal accueillit au manoir la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. » s'excusa Narcissa.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, nous comprenons parfaitement. Mais est-ce que vous voudriez habiter au Square ? Les membres de l'Ordre sont capables de vous protéger. » demanda Hermione.

« Je préfère rester avec ma sœur. Elle a été reniée de la famille Black parce qu'elle est partie avec un Moldu. Je n'en ai rarement parlé à Lucius. Il ne saura jamais que je suis ici. »

« Comme vous le souhaitez. Harry, Ginny, Blaise, je vais vous faire visiter la maison et le jardin. Je suppose que Narcissa, Andromeda et Drago ont beaucoup de choses à se dire. »

Le groupe de quatre partit dans la maison. Andromeda resta dans son fauteuil et Narcissa alla s'asseoir à côté de son fils.

« Cette jeune fille, Hermione, est très perspicace. Je l'aime bien. » fit remarquer Narcissa.

« Maman, tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que ça me fait d'avoir Hermione, une présence féminine qui me rappelle mes moments avec toi, à mes côtés pour me confier. » Drago raconta les six mois passés à sa mère sans omettre aucun détails ni sentiments.

« Si je comprends bien, tu es très attaché à Hermione. » résuma Andromeda.

« Oui beaucoup. » Drago prit quelques couleurs. Mais il ne se doutait pas que derrière la porte, Hermione avait tout entendu. Elle avait laissé les garçons et Ginny dehors prétextant une envie pressante. Des larmes vinrent se loger dans les yeux de la brune en entendant Drago parler d'elle.

Ce fut seulement vers les dix-neuf heures que les jeunes gens se décidèrent à retourner au Square. Ils promirent aux deux sœurs de revenir bientôt et de leur donner des informations sur la suite des plans. Quand ils arrivèrent au Square, tout le monde dîna autour de la table de la salle à manger, ils y retrouvèrent Neville et Luna qui racontaient leur après-midi à Sainte-Mangouste. Tous allèrent se coucher l'esprit tranquille. Une fois de la chambre, Hermione prit la salle de bain pendant que Drago se changeait. Ils inversèrent les rôles ensuite. Puis chacun alla se mettre sous ses couvertures. Drago regardait Hermione lire tranquillement. Il s'endormit sur cette belle vision sans se douter du trouble de la brune. Mais qu'est-ce que le destin leur avait concocter pour la suite de la chasse ?

* * *

><p>Bien, voilà la fin du chapitre 9. Le chapitre 10 sera mis en ligne le week-end prochain. Alors ces révélations, cette surprise ? Aviez-vous deviné que quelqu'un allait réapparaître dans ce chapitre ? Laissez moi une review que je puisse voir vos réactions et commentaires sur mes chapitres. Ah oui et dernière question : est-ce que vous préférez un « happy-end » ou une fin triste ou autre ?<p>

A bientôt, MissDraymione.


	11. Lettes et saut

Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 10 ! Des menaces sont au programme. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre précédent :<p>

_Drago regardait Hermione lire tranquillement. Il s'endormit sur cette belle vision sans se douter du trouble de la brune. Mais qu'est-ce que le destin leur avait concocter pour la suite de la chasse ?_

* * *

><p>Le réveil fut difficile pour Hermione et Drago. Molly avait du leur lancer jet d'eau froide sur jet d'eau froide pour qu'ils consentent à se lever. Hermione alla se préparer dans la salle de bain puis descendit dans la cuisine sans attendre son compagnon de chambrée. Elle salua brièvement le reste du groupe et s'assit au bout de la table, seule. En sortant de la salle de bain, Drago fut étonné de l'absence de la brune. Il descendit à son tour dans la cuisine où un silence pesant régnait. Il fut tenté de s'asseoir vers Hermione et de lui tirer les vers du nez mais un mouvement discret de la part de Blaise l'en empêcha. Le blond alla s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami et essaya de relancer la conversation avec Harry et Ginny. L'atmosphère se détendit petit à petit même s'il restait une certaine tension.<p>

Hermione passe sa journée à s'entraîner et la tête dans les livres. Elle voulait à tout prix s'éloigner de ses amis. Ginny essaya de lui parler mais sa meilleure amie lui parlait froidement. Hermione resta dans son coin toute la journée pendant que les autres s'entraînaient ensemble et continuaient à apprendre à se connaître. Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance familiale. Hermione, elle était restée dans la bibliothèque de la maison Black. Il était près de minuit quand elle décida d'aller se coucher, tombante de fatigue. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'était que son camarade de chambre l'avait attendue de pied ferme. Il la laissa se changer, se coucher. Ce fut seulement quand elle allait éteindre la lumière que la voix du blond se fit entendre.

« Pourquoi nous as-tu évité toute la journée ? » Seul le silence lui répondit. Hermione éteignit la lumière et tourna le dos à Drago. Elle écoutait sa respiration, elle était calme et régulière. Elle pensa qu'il dormait mais ce dernier ne dormait pas. Elle se laissa aller et pleura dans un presque silence. Seuls des légers sanglots s'entendaient. Drago se leva sans bruit de son lit pour se rapprocher de son amie. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour la calmer. Ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre, il appliquait ce que sa mère lui faisait quand il était petit. Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, Drago consola Hermione. La brune s'endormit, épuisée. Drago retourna se coucher des questions plein la tête.

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva avec les yeux rouges. Elle alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage avant de descendre déjeuner. Elle regarda Drago avant qu'il n'entre dans la salle de bain. Par un simple regard, elle lui fit passer toute sa gratitude pour ce qu'il avait fait pendant la nuit. Elle l'a attendit ensuite avant de descendre. Ils descendirent tous les deux dans la cuisine. Hermione salua ses amis et leur demanda de venir dans le grenier après le petit-déjeuner. Chacun acquiesça et termina son petit-déjeuner.

Tous montèrent au grenier à la suite d'Hermione. Celle-ci s'installa derrière son bureau sur lequel reposaient de nombreux parchemins. Elle métamorphosa les chaises cassées du bureau en fauteuils confortables où s'assirent Harry, Ginny et Blaise. Quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte, le brune donna son autorisation et on vit apparaître Neville et Luna. Quand tout le monde fut attentif, Hermione commença à parler.

« Tout d'abord, je suis désolée de vous avoir tous mis de côté hier. Neville, Luna nous ne vous avons pas parlé de notre visite chez Andromeda n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Tout à fait. » approuva Neville.

« Bien, alors reprenons à partir de là. Donc nous avons retrouvé chez la tante de Drago, Narcissa Malefoy. Cette dernière voudrait nous aider pour la recherche des mangemorts encore en liberté. En clair, elle veut jouer les agents doubles. » expliqua Hermione. Mais elle savait que Drago n'allait pas tarder à se manifester.

« Excuse-moi mais quand cela se fait-il que je ne sois pas au courant de ça, Hermione ? »

« Ta mère m'a écrit hier dans la matinée. Je ne lui ai pas donné de réponse pour l'instant car je voulais avoir ton avis sur la question. » Hermione vit Drago tenter une interruption mais elle leva la main pour lui intimer le silence. « Elle ne voulait pas te le dire parce qu'elle pensait que tu courrais un danger. »

« Je veux bien comprendre ses raisons, mais je viens juste de la retrouver et elle veut déjà repartir. Je sais que si elle joue ce rôle, je ne la reverrais pas souvent et surtout je serais toujours dans la peur de ne jamais la revoir. » exposa le blond. Hermione baissa la tête pour éviter de montrer aux autres son malheur. Elle ne pouvait plus du tout revoir ses parents et voir Drago dans les bras de sa mère mercredi l'a bouleversée.

« Elle est prête à jouer le jeu quitte à ne pas revenir, Drago. Elle est déterminée et surtout rusée. Elle n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien. Elle essayera par tous les moyens de nous aider, que tu sois d'accord ou non. »

« Je vois, je suis d'accord. Mais dans ta réponse je voudrais quelques centimètres de parchemins pour exposer mon point de vue. »

« Bien sûr Drago. Nous la ferons tout à l'heure mais pour l'instant nous devons réfléchir à un plan d'action pour continuer à enfermer les mangemorts. »

« Je propose qu'on démarre par chercher qui nous manque-t-il. » intervint Blaise. Hermione mit en place des postes de travail dans le grenier pour que chacun est son espace. Elle métamorphosa une vieille tapisserie en tableau blanc. Elle y accrocha les photos des derniers mangemorts encore en liberté. Il leur restait une quinzaine de mangemorts à capturer mais certains s'étaient enfuis partout dans le vieux continent donc l'Ordre avait mis en place des espions en France, en Allemagne ainsi qu'en Italie. Chacun se mit sur un dossier et commença à lire les rapports des Aurors et des espions pour ensuite compléter le dossier et essayer de trouver une piste pour les arrestations.

Hermione prit un morceau de parchemin et commença sa lettre à Narcisse. Mais juste quand elle allait poser sa plume sur le papier, elle remit sa plume à sa place et décida que Drago ne devait pas voir ce qu'elle allait écrire, elle ensorcela le papier pour que seules les deux dernières sœurs Black et elle puissent voir le contenu. Elle écrivit ensuite ces mots :

_Chère Narcissa,_

_Faire accepter à votre fils votre proposition fut une tâche assez complexe mais j'ai réussi. Nous communiquerons par lettres, essayez de ne pas vous faire prendre par Lucius, et je vous ai joint un Gallion ensorcelé qui vous permettra d'organiser des rendez-vous avec moi ou votre fils._

_Je vous souhaite de réussir._

_Hermione Granger._

La brune donna ensuite le parchemin à Drago pour qu'il écrive les quelques mots qu'il destinait à sa mère. Il s'étonna en étudiant le papier qu'aucune écriture s'apparaissait. Quand il essaya d'écrire en haut de la page, l'encre s'effaça. Alors il comprit qu'Hermione ne voulait qu'il sache ce qu'elle avait écrit à sa mère. Il essaya donc d'écrire en bas du parchemin ce qu'il réussi à faire comme la brune n'avait pas écrit à cet endroit. Il inscrivit ceci :

_Maman,_

_J'ai été heureux de te revoir saine et sauve et voilà que te repars à la maison voir mon géniteur pour être l'espionne de l'Ordre. J'ai compris tes motivations mais j'espère que tout ce passera bien pour toi. Je sais aussi que Père va te maltraiter quelques temps mais j'espère qu'il n'ira pas trop loin. Enfin, je voulais aussi t'écrire autre chose, Hermione est très distante en ce moment et cette nuit, elle pleurait das son lit. Elle ne t'aurait pas dit, explicitement ou implicitement, quelque chose ? Je n'ai pas envie de demander à ses amis ce qu'il en est. Pourrais-tu te renseigner pour moi auprès d'Andromeda si elle sait le moindre petite information._

_Bien à toi._

_Drago._

Le blond termina sa lettre et prit un hibou qui se trouvait toujours à la fenêtre du grenier, de sorte que chaque membre puisse envoyer son courrier discrètement, et lui attacha la lettre. Il l'aida à partit et se retourna pour regarder le groupe s'affairer autour du tableau et de la quinzaine de dossiers à traiter. Il prit en charge celui de son père pour pouvoir le compléter au plus juste.

Quelques heures plus tard, un grondement sonore se fit entendre dans la quiétude du bureau. Tous levèrent la tête vers Harry, dont le ventre demandait ou plutôt criait son mécontentement. Hermione accorda à tous une pause déjeuner bien méritée. Pendant le déjeuner, chacun discutait mais quand Hermione ordonna le retour au travail, Neville se fit porte-parole pour les autres.

« Heu... Hermione, est-ce-qu'on pourrait arrêter les recherches pour cet après-midi et faire autre chose ? »

« Comme quoi Neville ? » siffla Hermione.

« Et bien, on pourrait s'entraîner au combat ou tout simplement faire la sieste et ensuite jouer aux jeux de sociétés ou aller se balader... »

« Faîtes comme vous le voulez mais les mangemorts ne se rendront pas d'eux même sachez le. » répondit froidement Hermione. Elle remonta dans le grenier pour travailler. Travailler lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à ses parents et à la peine qu'elle avait ressenti quand Drago et Narcissa s'étaient retrouvés et aussi à ses sentiments pour le blond. Les autres sortirent se promener sur le chemin de Traverse, ils allèrent dans la boutique de Georges Weasley pour se mettre à la page des nouveautés et ensuite ils allèrent boire une Bièreaubeurre au Chaudron Baveur. Quand ils revirent au Square, Ginny monta dans le grenier voir Hermione. La brune était endormie sur ses dossiers. La rousse fit léviter le corps endormie de la brune jusqu'à sa chambre où elle l'a mis en tenue de nuit et la borda. Elle veilla sur elle pendant quelques heures puis laissa sa place à Drago pour aller manger. Le blond se posait de nombreuses questions au sujet de son amie.

_« Pourquoi pleurait-elle hier soir ? Me feras-t-elle assez confiance pour me le dire. »_ En pensant ceci, Drago regardait Hermione dormir. _« Elle est belle quand elle dort, comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas avec Weasley ? A-t- elle seulement conscience de sa beauté si caractéristique de son caractère, à la fois un ange mais aussi une femme autoritaire ? »_ Drago se perdit dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas qu'Hermione avait légèrement ouvert les yeux. Elle le regarda et se posa beaucoup de questions elle aussi.

Le lendemain, Hermione alla chercher le courrier. Chacun avait reçu une lettre. Elle fit la distribution, Neville avait reçu une lettre de sa grand-mère pour lui demander des nouvelles. Luna, avait reçu une lettre de son père lui demandant comment elle allait ainsi que son petit-ami. Blaise, qui avait quelques peu renoué avec sa mère, avait reçu une lettre d'elle lui demandant de venir passer quelques jours avec elle en Italie, il pouvait bien sûr inviter ses amis. Il leur fit part de la proposition et chacun accepta. Harry et Ginny avaient reçu une lettre commune de Bill et Fleur pour leur demander si la date de leur mariage était prévue et toutes sortes d'autres choses. Quand Drago ouvrit la sienne, il remarqua l'écriture fine de sa mère sur l'enveloppe.

_« Drago,_

_Ta supposition s'est avérée exacte. Ton père m'a fait payer mon abandon. Mais comme tu vois je suis encore capable de penser et d'écrire. J'ai demandé à ma sœur pour ton amie Hermione, elle n'en sait pas plus que toi. Je crois que tu devrais lui poser la question. N'aie pas peur, si elle a confiance en toi, elle se confiera. Sinon, n'insiste pas, laisse-la s'exprimer._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Ta mère. »_

Drago fut ému et se posa encore plus de questions au sujet de la brune. Cette dernière entreprit d'ouvrir sa lettre. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture de son nom sur l'enveloppe. Elle commença à lire ces lignes.

_« Si tu lis ces lignes, c'est que ma lettre t'est parvenue. Je saurais toujours vous retrouver, toi, mon fils ainsi que l'ensemble de votre groupe. Je sais également que vous faîtes des recherches sur mes alliés. J'espère que nous nous retrouverons sur un champs de bataille._

_L.M._

_P.S : Tes parents sont enterrés dans le cimetière de Sydney, s'il te venait à l'idée de venir leur rendre une petite visite. »_ Hermione lâcha sa tasse de café, qu'elle buvait pendant sa lecture, qui se fracassa sur le sol carrelé de la cuisine. Elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre les larmes dévalant ses joues. Drago ramassa la lettre, qui menaçait d'être imbibée de café, et la lut à voix haute pour les autres. Quand il lut le post-scriptum, il se précipita, accompagné de Ginny, dans sa chambre qu'il partageait depuis maintenant huit mois avec la brune. Mais celle-ci s'était déjà enfuie dans son sanctuaire, le grenier, qui est également le point le plus haut de la maison. Une fenêtre donnait sur l'arrière cour. La rousse et le blond montèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers, ils furent suivi par les autres. Drago ouvrit brusquement la porte, juste à temps pour voir la silhouette d'Hermione tomber par la fenêtre.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre 10. Je sais vous allez me dire que je suis sadique mais j'ai des lunettes et on ne frappe pas une fille qui a des lunettes. Ce chapitre est le plus long pour l'instant. Et pour savoir si Hermione va survivre ou non, rendez-vous le week-end prochain. Bisous, MissDraymione.<p> 


	12. Le désastre

Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici le tant attendu chapitre 11. Toutes les réponses que vous vous posez sur Hermione et sa santé ainsi que de nombreux événements seront à venir dans ce chapitre. Je suppose que vous avez également remarqué que j'ai changé le titre de cette fiction ainsi que son résumé, j'ai trouvé un autre sens à ma fiction au fil de son écriture voilà pourquoi il y a pas mal de changements. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre précédent :<p>

_Une fenêtre donnait sur l'arrière cour. La rousse et le blond montèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers, ils furent suivi par les autres. Drago ouvrit brusquement la porte, juste à temps pour voir la silhouette d'Hermione tombée par la fenêtre._

* * *

><p>Drago lança de justesse un <em>Levio Corpus <em>sur Hermione mais il rata sa cible. Ginny se précipita à la fenêtre et vit le corps étendu de sa meilleure amie sur le sol en friche de l'arrière cour. La rousse s'effondra ensuite au sol pour pleurer. Harry prit sa petite amie dans ses bras en la berçant doucement pour la calmer. Blaise et Drago redescendirent à toute vitesse du grenier et traversèrent toute la maison Black pour enfin arriver dans l'arrière cour. Le brun s'approcha d'Hermione et chercha son pouls, ce dernier était très faible. Drago, lui rentra dans le Square pour prévenir Sainte Mangouste. Les médicomages arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et emportèrent Hermione avec délicatesse pour ne pas endommager son corps déjà dans un état indéfinissable. Le blond suivit les hommes en blanc à Sainte Mangouste, il attendait dans la salle d'attente à côté du bloc opératoire quand le reste du groupe le rejoingnit. Ginny avait encore les yeux rouges et gonflés d'avoir pleurer, le visage d'Harry reflétait la tristesse qui s'était emparée de lui. Chacun ruminait ses idées noires, certains se jurant de venger Hermione, d'autres pensaient à l'imminente perte de leur amie.

Quand un médicomage sortit enfin du bloc, il se retrouva face à une bande de jeunes gens de dix-huit ans, endormis les uns contre les autres. Il appela des infirmières pour l'aider à les transporter dans une chambre qu'ils agrandirent magiquement pour pouvoir tous les accueillir ainsi que leur amie. Ce fut Drago qui se réveilla en premier, il fut tout d'abord désorienté puis il regarda les autres dormir et vit enfin un dernier lit entouré d'un rideau. Il s'approcha du lit et vit Hermione, paisible, en train de dormir, ou tout du moins il espérait qu'elle ne fasse que dormir. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit la main de la brune. Il se promit de la venger coûte que coûte. Il lui parla ensuite, doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

« Hermione, s'il-te-plaît, reste avec nous. Ne nous abandonne pas maintenant. Nous avons besoin de toi. _J'ai _besoin de toi. »

Le blond s'autorisa à verser quelques larmes puis embrassa le front de la brune et retourna dans son lit.

Le lendemain, le groupe se réveilla dans une ambiance morose. Chacun fit sa toilette, mangea un peu et parla à Hermione. Les infirmières qui passaient dans le couloir, regardaient le groupe, ressentaient la tristesse qui régnait dans cette chambre. Au cours de l'après-midi, Neville et Luna allèrent voir les parents du brun. Ginny et Harry allèrent voir les Weasley pour les mettre au courant. Seuls restaient Blaise et Drago, gardiens d'une belle endormie. Un médicomage vint les voir et leur expliqua les nombreuses fractures et les dommages qu'Hermione avait reçu lors de sa chute. Ils regardèrent l'homme en blanc avec une expression horrifiée sur leurs visages. Le médicomage essaya de les rassurer en leur disant qu'Hermione avait une grande force magique en elle et qu'elle œuvrait pour la réparation des dégâts mais que les chances que la brune se réveille et puisse ensuite retrouver toutes ses facultés intellectuelles et motrices étaient très faibles. Le médicomage leur donna ensuite à chacun une potion de Sommeil pour qu'ils puissent tous se reposer au moins une nuit. Le groupe fit ses au revoir à leur amie et partirent direction le Square.

Ils furent accueillis par la famille Weasley et Molly prit en main les tâches ménagères pour que les jeunes puissent se reposer. Chacun alla se coucher, la plupart prenant la potion. Drago et Blaise se retrouvèrent dans la chambre que le blond partageait avec la blessée. Drago s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre avec Blaise assit en face de lui. Le brun se souvenait de sa discussion avec l'héritier Malefoy quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le Manoir suite à l'attaque de Lucius et de son père mais cette fois ci les rôles étaient inversés, c'était Drago qui avait besoin d'aide et non lui. Le silence planait dans la chambre puis le blond se décida à prendre la parole.

« Tu crois qu'elle réussira à se battre et à revenir parmi nous malgré sa peine ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'aimerai te dire que oui, elle tiendra le coup mais je ne préfère pas me faire de fausses illusions. Si elle revient, ce serait un soulagement pour tout le monde mais qui te dit qu'elle voudra retrouver le goût de la vie après toutes ces épreuves. »

« Blaise, tu crois qu'Harry et Ginny s'en remettront aussi ? Crois-tu que nous allons pouvoir déjouer les plans de mon père sans Hermione ? »

« Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions, je préfère ne pas voir l'avenir mais vivre au jour le jour jusqu'à temps qu'Hermione reviennent ou non. Allez arrête de penser et viens dormir. »

Les deux meilleurs amis prirent leur potion et s'endormirent.

Le lendemain, une ambiance morose régnait dans la maison. Molly essayait de redonner le sourire au groupe mais rien ne marchait. Toute une semaine passa ainsi, les membres du groupe allaient tout à tour voir Hermione, réfléchissaient à une solution au problème Lucius, mangeaient peu et dormaient peu. Un matin, un médicomage apparut dans la cuisine du Square. Molly appela le groupe et tous se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine. L'homme en blanc prit la parole :

« Voici une semaine que votre amie est internée à Sainte Mangouste. Ses dégâts osseux et cérébraux ont été réparés par sa magie mais Hermione ne vouait plus combattre. Elle a laissé tomber. Je suis désolé mais Hermione Granger n'est plus parmi nous. »

Il repartit sans bruit pendant que les personnes présentes dans la cuisine se remettent de cette annonce. Ginny et Luna montèrent dans la chambre de la rousse pour pouvoir pleurer son amie. Les garçons sortirent du Square où ils ne supportaient plus l'ambiance morne et triste.

Les jeunes hommes arrivèrent dans le parc qui était en face du Square. Harry lança un sort de réchauffage sur ses amis et lui-même, ensuite il fit apparaître une couverture imperméable qu'il posa sur le sol. Les garçons s'y assirent te restèrent quelques minutes en silence en hommage à leur amie décédée. Puis Harry consulta chacun de ses amis du regard et prit la parole :

« Bon, il ne faut pas que nous nous morfondions même si l'envie est grande. Nous ne devons pas laisser les mangemorts profiter de notre moment de faiblesse. »

Tous acquiescèrent et Harry reprit :

« Drago, est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de ta mère ? »

« Oui, elle demande à me rancontrer ce soir à 18h. »

« Bien, tu iras avec Neville au point de rendez-vous et ensuite on fera une réunion quand vous serez rentrés. Blaise, est-ce que ta mère sait quelques petites choses sur les mangemorts qui auraient pu se cacher en Italie ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'irai lui écrire une lettre codée. Elle comprendra. »

« Et toi que vas-tu faire Harry ? » demanda Neville.

« Je vais m'occuper de Luna et de Ginny. »

Sur ces mots, chacun vaqua à ses occupations respectives jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour Drago et Neville de partir. Harry donna ses dernières instructions, le blond prit ensuite la parole :

« Si nous ne sommes pas revenus d'ici trois heures, vous pouvez commencer à vous inquiéter. J'ai écrit le nom du point de rendez-vous sur un papier qui est caché dans le cadre photo qu'Hermione avait mis dans notre chambre, n'allez pas le chercher avant trois heures. »

Sur ces mots, Drago sortit accompagner de Neville et on entendit un léger bruit signe du transplanage des deux jeunes.

* * *

><p>Quelque part dans l'Angleterre.<p>

Deux jeunes hommes, un blond et un brun, apparurent de nul part, comme par magie. Le blond se dirigea immédiatement vers la vieille demeure qui se trouvait à proximité. Il toqua un certain nombre de fois avant que la porte ne s'ouvrit sur une dame élégante qui les fit entrés dans la demeure. Ils se dirigèrent dans le salon, qui était simplement amménagé avec trois fauteuils et une table basse sur laquelle reposait du thé, du café et des biscuits. L'élégante dame prit la parole.

« Enchantée de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrez Monsieur Londubat. »

« Moi de même Madame Malefoy. » répondit le jeune homme brun.

« Alors dites-moi tout, quelles sont les nouvelles du côté de l'Ordre ? »

« Parle-nous d'abord de Lucius s'il-te-plaît Maman. Y-a-t-il quelque chose de changer dans ses habitudes ou autre chose ? » reprit le blond.

« Et bien il y a quinze jours, il est partit en Australie puis est revenu dans la soirée avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Il est monté directement dans son bureau et n'en est ressortit qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une letre à la main. Mais je n'ai pas pu en savoir plus là-dessus. »

Drago se pencha vers Neville et lui fit part de son avis sur la question. Ce fut ensuite le brun qui reprit la parole.

« Madama Malefoy, nous avons le fin mot de cette hsitoire de voyage et de lettres. Il y a une semaine, Hermione nous distibuait à tous le courrier. C'est à cette date que Lucius a envoyé la lettre que vous avez vu. La voici. » Il donna la lettre en question à Narcissa qui l'a lu en silence. A la fin de sa lecture on pouvait voir apparaître quelques larmes aux coins de se yeux.

« Comment se porte Hermione ? » La question resta en suspend quelques minutes et le blond reprit la parole.

« Hermione s'est suicidée Maman. Elle n'allait déjà pas très bien avant mais là Lucius lui a mis le coup de grâce. Elle a sauté de la fenêtre du grenier. J'ai essayé de la rattraper avec un sort mais il l'a seulement frôlée. »

La voix de Drago se brisa mais il continua quand même son récit.

« On a vite appelé Sainte Mangouste qui l'on prise en charge. Nous avons attendu toute la journée dans la salle d'attente. Puis on nous a dit que ce n'était pas sûr qu'elle réveille puis qu'elle puisse retrouver son ancienne vie... » Drago éclata en sanglots silencieux et ce fut Neville qui reprit la phrase.

« Ce matin, un médicomage est venu au Square et il nous a annoncé qu'elle avait renoncé à se battre. »

Narcissa prit les deux jeunes dans ses bras et les berça doucement le temps que chacun se calmait. Quinze minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que Drago posa une qestion à sa mère.

« Et du côté des mangemorts qu'en est-il ?

Chacun se redressa dans son fauteuil et Narcissa parla.

« Ca bouge beaucoup en ce moment. Un peu trop même. J'ai essayé de soutirer quelques informations à Lucius mais il n'a pas encore assez confiance en moi pour me le dire. »

« Bien je crois que nous nous sommes assez attardés pour cette fois. Maman, si tu peux venir, l'enterrement d'Hermione aura lieu mardi prochain à 18h à Sydney. »

« Bien. A bientôt et passez le bonsoir et mes condoléances au reste du groupe. »

De retour au Square, la réunion se déroula assez rapidement. Pour l'enterrement, il était convenu de trasférer le corps d'Hermione dans lme cimetière où ses parents reposaient. Les quelques jours précédants l'enterrement, le groupe marchaient au ralenti. Chacun essayait de faire doucement son deuil mais rien n'était facile. Dans le Square tout leur rappelait Hermione, sa joie de vivre, son intelligence et son sens de l'humour. Le jour J, chacun s'habilla de noir et les jeunes gens se retrouvèrent autour d'un livre, une copie _Des Contes de Beadle Le Barde_, qui leur rappela à tous leur amie. Ils arrivèrent dans le cimetière sorcier de Sydney en Australie où les attendait la famille Weasley et le cercueil d'Hermione. Un prêtre sorcier commença la cérémonie.

« Nous sommes tous rassemblés aujourd'hui pour rendre hommage à une jeune femme qui n'avait pas mérité de mourir si jeune. Hermione Granger, dix-neuf ans, née-moldue, grande sorcière ayant aidé le monde sorcier à sortir du joug de Voldemort, repose à présent dans ce cimetère de Sydney près de ses parents. Si une personne désire prendre la parole pour rendre hommage à Hermione, qu'il se présente maintenant près de la sépulture. »

Harry s'avança vers la sépulture, se tourna vers l'assemblée et dit ces quelques mots.

« Hermione, je ne pensais pas que tu serais la première à mourir de notre trio. Tu m'as tellement aidé pendant ces dix-huit années que tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur. Je te promets que nous allons mettre la main sur les derniers mangemorts et nous les mettrons en prison. »

Ginny s'avança à son tour.

« Hermione, ma meilleure amie. Toi qui m'a toujours consolée, aimée pendant ces dix-sept années. Je t'aime Hermione et je ne t'oublierai jamais. »

Ce fut ensuite Neville et Luna qui s'avancèrent main dans la main.

« Hermione, je t'ai pardonée la fois où tu m'avais pétrifié pendant notre première année. Plus tard pour la prise en main de Poudlard pendant que tu étais partie à la chasse aux Horcruxes, j'ai pris en maturité et en force grâce à tes actions. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. »

Ron s'avança ensuite.

« Hermione, je suis désolé d'avoir été insultant envers toi ces derniers mois. J'aurais du être là pour jouer mon rôle de meilleur ami. Je suis tellement désolé et j'espère que tu me pardonnes de là où tu reposes. »

Ce fut ensuite Blaise qui prit la parole.

« Hermione, tu étais la première à m'avoir fait confiance quand je suis arrivé dans l'Ordre, puis tu m'as aidé à sortir de mes questionnements concernant mon père. Je ne t'oublierai pas non plus. »

Et enfin Drago prit la parole.

« Hermione. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier comme je le voudrais pour m'avoir introduit dans l'Ordre, m'avoir fait confance, m'avoir pardonné après tout ce que j'ai pu te faire ou te dire à Poudlard. Hermione, j'aurais voulu passer quelques années avec toi, même ma vie avec toi parce qu'il y a une chose très importante que ta mort m'a révélée, je t'aime Hermione. J'aurai voulu te garder auprès de moi pour toujours mais maintenant ce n'est plus possible. »

Quelques larmes dévalaient les joues joues de l'assistance et du blond. Un moment de silence se fit pour rendre hommage à Hermione. Soudain une voix se fit entendre.

« Aurais-je réussi à faire d'une pierre deux coups avec cette lettre ? Il me semble bien. Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à dire à notre très chère Hermione Granger. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois morte, Sang-de-Bourbe. Maintenant je vais pouvoir passer à l'étape finale c'est-à-dire tous vous envoyez la rejoindre. Pouvoir finir ce que mon maître a commencé. »

* * *

><p>Je dois vous avouez que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me décider à écrire la ort d'Hermione ou non et au final quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre, la mort m'est venue plus facilement sous les doigts. Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et qu'il sera ensuite suivi d'un épilogue.<p>

A bientôt MissDraymione.


	13. La Bataille de Sydney et une lettre

Bonjour, bonjour ! Bon voici le chapitre 12, le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je le poste bien plus tôt que prévu car il était terminé donc le voilà. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre précédent :<p>

_Soudain une voix se fit entendre._

_« Aurais-je réussi à faire d'une pierre deux coups avec cette lettre ? Il me semble bien. Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à dire à notre très chère Hermione Granger. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois morte, Sang-de-Bourbe. Maintenant je vais pouvoir passer à l'étape finale c'est-à-dire tous vous envoyez la rejoindre. Pouvoir finir ce que mon maître a commencé. »_

* * *

><p>Lucius Malefoy en personne, accompagné de ses hommes, avança dans le cimetière. Il jeta une rose rouge sur le cercueil d'Hermione, qui n'était pas encore recouvert de terre.<p>

« Je vous en prie mon père finissez cette cérémonie qu'on puisse en finir ensuite. »

Le prêtre, trop effrayé pour répondre quoi que ce soit, reprit la célébration.

« Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à déposer sur le cercueil qu'il le fasse maintenant. »

Chaque personne de l'assemblée déposa une rose blanche en l'honneur d'Hermione. La seule rose rouge au milieu des blanches rappelait à tous pourquoi Hermione s'était suicidée. Harry jeta la première pelletée de terre sur le cercueil de sa meilleure amie, il fut suivit par chaque personne de l'assemblée. Alors que le cercueil descendait doucement dans le trou, un beau hibou Grand Duc atterit devant Drago, une lettre attachée à sa patte. Drago se baissa pour récupérer l'enveloppe et décacheta cette dernière pendant que le hibou s'envolait. Sur l'enveloppe, un conseil était écrit d'une fine écriture féminine. _« A lire à voix haute »._ Drago déplia soigneusement le papier et se mit à lire la lettre.

_« Chers amis,_

_Je suppose que vous voulez des explications sur mon geste. J'ai pris le temps d'écrire cette lettre avant même de songer à me suicider. Cette lettre prend en compte tout ce qu'il a pu se passer jusqu'à l'arrêt totale de mon cœur. Mes dernières pensées sont écrites dans ces lignes._

_ Harry, je sais que tu écoutes attentivement la lecture. Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et va au bout de cette chasse. Je suis certaine que le jour de mon enterrement va être synonyme de la fin de cette histoire. Venge-moi._

_ Ginny, je suis désolée de devoir t'abandonner maintenant alors que j'aurais voulu connaître tes futurs enfants, être peut-être la marraine de l'un d'eux. Reste toujours auprès d'Harry, il a besoin de toi._

_ Ronald, je sais que tu n'aurais pas raté mon enterrement même si tu m'en veux toujours pour avoir rompu. Refais ta vie sans moi, va au-delà de ta souffrance et tu verras que le monde t'accueillera chaleureusement._

_ Neville et Luna, vous allez très bien ensemble. J'espère que vous vivrez toujours avec le souvenir de moi parce que dans mon cœur fantomatique, je penserais toujours à vous._

_ Les Weasley, vous êtes ma famille du côté sorcier. Vous m'avez toujours accueillit comme votre fille ou sœur. Ayez confiance en votre amour familial, il vous sauvera de tout._

_ Blaise, mon ami. Veille bien sur Drago. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il redevienne la personne qu'il était avant de connaître l'Ordre. Sache que j'ai entendu ta discussion avec lui, le soir où tu as revu ton père, je te comprends parfaitement._

_ Et toi, Drago. Je suis presque certaine que c'est à toi que mon hibou à donner cette lettre. Il savait quels sentiments j'ai pour toi. Je t'aime Drago. J'aurais voulu passer ma vie à tes côtés mais te revoir prendre dans tes bras ta mère, c'était trop pour moi. Je suppose que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi. J'ai jeté le sort d'oubli à mes parents avant de partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes pour le protéger des mangemorts. Je leur ai fait oubliés mon existence. Je les ai envoyés très loin de moi. Mais ça n'a pas suffit à le garder en vie. Ne te sens pas coupable. Je t'aime c'est tout ce qui compte._

_ Lucius, je suis sûre que vous êtes là. Peut-être avez-vous déjà dit quelques mots sur moi ? Sachez que je ne vous oublie pas non plus. Ne prenez pas la grosse tête, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour permettre à mes amis de vous éliminer coûte que coûte._

_ Maintenant je suppose que mon cercueil est arrivé au fond du trou et qu'il est temps pour vous tous de vous battre. Mes amis, sauf vous Lucius bien sûr, soyez courageux et vengez-moi. Je vous attendrais à Poudlard._

_Votre Hermione. »_

Sur cette phrase mystérieuse, les combats s'engagèrent. Des centaines d'éclairs lumineux de toutes les couleurs zébrèrent le ciel. Les Aurors vinrent en refort, prévenus par une mystérieuse lettre accrochée à la patte d'un hibou Grand Duc. Pendant que tout le monde se battait, une dame blonde apparut dans le cimetière. Elle fut horrifiée par le combat, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver en plein milieu de la Bataille de Pudlard encore une fois. Elle chercha des yeux son fils et son mari. Elle trouva le premier se battant avec le second. Elle les rejoignit et se mit entre son fils et son époux. Ces derniers arrêtèrent tout de suite de combattre pour éviter de blesser l'être aimé.

« Narcissa, tu ne m'aurais jamais trahi ? Tu ne te serait jamais alliée avec l'Ordre ? » demanda Lucius.

« Bien sûr que si j'aurais pu faire tout cela et je l'ai fait d'ailleurs. Je ne voulais plus avoir à faire à toi alors je suis revenue pour donner ensuite des informations à l'Ordre concernant tes projets. »

Le visage de Lucius s'assombrit instantanément à ces paroles. Il leva sa baguette en direction de sa femme et lança le sortilège de mort. Sans que Drago ne puisse faire un mouvement, sa mère tomba dans ses bras, morte. Il n'eut pas le temps de verser quelques larmes qu'il se redressa pour reprendre le combat avec son père. L'héritier Malefoy lança sortilèges sur sortilèges pour affaiblir son père ce qui finit véritablement par arriver. Mais ce ne fut pas Drago qui donna le coup de grâce à son père mais Harry. Le brun pétrifia Malefoy senior et le fit ensuite rejoindre l'endroit où étaient entreposés tous les mangemorts. Le combat était terminé, le Bien avait vaincu.

* * *

><p>Bien, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Malheureusement je n'ai pas réussi à le faire aussi long que les derniers chapitres que j'ai mis en ligne. Je vous poste également l'épilogue dans la journée.<p>

A bientôt, MissDraymione.


	14. Epilogue

Rebonjour. Voici l'épilogue de cette fiction qui vous expliquera pourquoi Hermione a écrit à la fin de sa lettre qu'elle retrouverait ses amis à Poudlard. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Quelques mois après la bataille du cimetière de Sydney, le groupe de jeunes sorciers, remis du décès d'Hermione et de Narcissa, allèrent à Poudlard pour éclaircir la dernière phrase dans la lettre d'Hermione. <em>« <em>_Je vous attendrais à Poudlard. » _avait-elle écrit. Pendant les mois qui avaient suivis la bataille à Syndey, tout le groupe avait imaginé tous les sénarios possibles. Minerva McGonagall les accueillit et leur demanda de la suivre. Elle les conduit à leurs anciens appartements, qu'ils avaient occupé pendant leur stage d'une semain pour leurs ASPICS. Elle leur fit passé le tableau et s'asseoir dans les canapés et fauteuils du salon. La directrice s'éclaircit la voix et prononçan ces mots.

« Nous voici réunis pour que vous puissiez comprendre ce qu'Hermione entendait par _« __Je vous attendrais à Poudlard. » _Elle voulait à tout prix rester dans le monde des vivants même si elle n'avait plus la force de continuer à se battre. Elle préféra donc se laisser mourir pour éviter tous les désagréments qu'elle aurait pu subir à son réveil. Un matin, un nouveau fantôme a fait son apparition à Poudlard et plus précisément dans la bibliothèque. On ne voyait jamais ce fantôme, on savait juste qu'il était là dans la bibliothèque. Puis une semaine plus tard, donc après votre bataille à Sydney, on a commencé à le voir flotter un peu partout dans Poudlard. Un soir, je suis rentrée dans mon bureau et j'y ai trouvé ce fantôme en pleine discussion avec les portaits des anciens directeurs. Je n'ai pas tout de suite reconnu le fantôme mais quand il se tourna vers moi, j'ai vu Hermione. Je lui ai bien évidemment demandée des réponses qu'elle m'a donnée sans faire d'histoire. Maintenant je vous laisse seuls avec elle. »

Hermione avait regardé ses amis à travers le mur pendant le monologue de Minerva. Elle s'avança ensuite dans la pièce. Blaise fut le premier à la voir. Il se leva et vint se poster en face d'Hermione.

« Si je pouvais te faire un quelconque mal je peux t'assurer que je le ferai. »

« Moi tu ne peux pas, je suis un esprit. »

« Pourquoi nous as-tu abandonnés Hermione ? » demanda Ginny, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

« Je n'en pouvais plus de cette vie sans couleurs. Mais je voulais quand même rester auprès de vous alors j'ai demandé à la Mort de m'accorder un sursis sous la forme fantômatique. Je serai toujours là jusqu'à ce que chacun de vous décède. Je partirai pour l'autre monde après la mort de la dernière personne du groupe. »

* * *

><p>Plus de soixante-dix ans plus tard, Drago Malefoy, arrière-arrière grand père de cinq enfants, rendit son dernier souffle, entouré de sa famille. Il ne s'était pas marié par respect pour Hermione Granger, il avait donc adopté des orphelins de la guerre. Ce fut dans un silence le plus total que l'on vit disparaître le vieil homme blond.<p>

A Poudlard, un fantôme disparut à son tour. Hermione Granger n'était plus, cela faisait plus de soixante-dix ans qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir rejoindre ses amis. Ils se retrouvèrent donc, aussi vieux les uns que les autres dans l'autre monde pour une autre vie.

FIN.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, la fin de cette histoire. Merci à Carottedeschamps, ma fidèle lectrice et surtout amie qu m'a poussée pour que je continue à écrire. Merci à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui m'ont lus dans l'ombre, sans la moindre petite review pour me montrer qu'ils étaient là.<p>

J'éspère pouvoir trouver une nouvelle histoire, une nouvelle intrigue, peut-être avec des nouveaux personnages, un nouveau couple ou toujours mon favori, je ne sais pas encore. En tous cas merci à vous lectrices et lecteurs. A bientôt, j'espère. MissDraymione.


End file.
